Tomorrow's Yesterday and Today's Fantasy
by TeeLee123
Summary: Pan wakes up in bed with the man she hates most- - Trunks Briefs! Instead of it being a one night stand like she hoped, he reveals that she is 5yrs older than she was yesterday & they're married! Something happened in the 5yr gap that she can't remember. At random, she's tossed back & forth in time. Is she time travelling? Remembering? Hallucinating? Or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you hate me?"

Trunks stops abruptly.

Clonk!

I hadn't expected Trunks to stop abruptly, not without warning anyway. I guess it couldn't be helped. He's not a car, he's not built with turning signals on his back. . . hmm.. . that's a good idea. He should invent shirts with turning signals and little screens that say what you're thinking! Yes, that's brilliant Pan! You're a genius! This could make millions!

"You're the dumbest girl on this planet. Of course I don't hate you."

Or not. Ugh. There's no way I can pitch my new idea to him now, not when he obviously thinks I'm the most brainless girl on the face of this planet, which isn't true. I'm graduating high school at the top of my class. He should at least give me some credit.

"I know you hate me." I struggle to keep my voice steady. It's not fair. He'd always been nice to me when I was little, he was my best friend, but his personality changed the day I started high school and the day he started college. At first I thought it was just a phase, but after four years of relentless teasing and put downs, I'd finally realised it wasn't a phase." After tomorrow I'll be studying abroad for a long time. Before I go. . . I think I deserve to know why you had that punk in class do **_this_** to me!"

All this time I had been talking to his back. Interested to see what **_this_** is, the almighty king of jerks turns and faces me.

I glare into his eyes, imagining scenarios of me slapping and punching his face in while he screams for mercy.

I wish I was stronger than him! I tried beating him up once, he laughed and blocked my punches like they were nothing. I would've kept trying until one day he pulled a psychological move on me.

I thought I'd blown him to bits with my Kamehameha wave, until I felt his breath whispering into my ear. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but chills ran down my spine and I wasn't sure what he planned on doing to me. I was scared.

Trunks forced both of my arms behind my back with one of his hands. I gulped, worried that I'd pushed him over the edge and he was about to snap my arms out of their sockets. With his free hand he gathered the hair closest to my nape and pulled down. My head tilted back, leaving my throat exposed. All I could do was tremble and stare up at the blue sky and hope he wasn't going to decapitate me and burn my remains.

Cryptic thoughts for a high schooler right? I watch a lot of homicide detective shows. Plus I'm a saiyan, being a warrior and seeing disturbing things comes with the package. But the closest thing to a war zone I've been exposed to is a Walker Walter Mart on black friday. Dad had told me stories of his battles when I was younger which always plagued me in my dreams. Of course the obsessive amount of horror movies I watch could be a beneficiary. . .

There I was, with my arms pinned behind me and my head tilted back, thinking about how wierd it is for me to be imagining Trunks as a homicidal maniac when **IT** happened. A shadow blocked my eyes from the sky._ A solar eclipse?_ I thought. My eyes widened and my heart stopped when Trunks' lips forced his lips on top of mine.

_"His eyes are closed! Don't tell me he's enjoying this!"_ I screamed in my head. My blood turned cold when a small moan escaped from him. It was the worst kiss I'd ever had! It was also my first which made it worse!

My arms and legs turned into spaghetti noodles and I couldn't push him away. My face was stiff with rigor mortis. His infectious kiss consumed my sanity and thoughts. His affection for me was rapidly making it's way down my throat and towards my heart. I knew in a matter of seconds his kiss would absorb me. If our kiss were to last longer I knew I would give in to my other thoughts. The rare flickering thoughts that I kept stored away in the back of my head. The rare days when I found myself thinking 'beautiful' when I gazed into his eyes or when my blood turned hot when I saw his half-naked body as a man and not as a strong apponent. Thankfully, he pulled his lips away from mine before I could give into these rare, bizarre, female urges.

He gave me a satisfied smile before letting me go.

Shocked and dazed, I fell on my back.

" I. . . can't feel my legs." I managed to say.

"I tend to have that affect on women."

My cheeks burned with rage. He chuckled, crossing the street to let the strangers passing by deal with me. Eventually, my strength came back. After that low, psychological attack, physical contact of any kind is strictly off-limits to me. As much as I would love to punch him, I know I'll freeze up if he touches me again, so glaring and yelling is my only defense against him.

And he knows it.

Trunks covers his mouth to keep himself from laughing."What makes you think I did **that**?"

In biology class, someone put black ink on the eye piece of the microscope, so after I looked through the eyepiece it left a fat black ring around my eye. All day people were pointing and laughing at me! Sure, it could've been anybody in my highschool, but I knew it was Trunks. One, because he's made a habit of pulling pranks on me every week, I had witnesses and video tape surveillance to prove it, but after a few confrontations my witnesses stopped talking and the surveillance footage magically disappeared.

Trunks is wealthy and can easily pay off students and teachers to keep his pranks a secret from me. I'm ninety-nine percent sure this is what he did.

The second reason I know it was Trunks instead of someone else is because. . .

"The ink wont come off!" I groan, licking my finger and dabbing around my eye with saliva to prove my point." I've tried soap, spit and alcohol! Nothing works."

Trunks doesn't have the self-control to deny it this time, since he freely begins to laugh.

I push him, breaking my personal no-contact rule." It's not funny! My graduation is tomorrow! I have to deliver a speech to the entire school. You better help me or else I will. . ."

Trunks smirks, knowing there's nothing I can do to him. I've told my parents countless times Trunks was bullying me, but nobody, not even Goten, believed me! He gives everyone the fake smile and politeness act, where as he gives me mischievous grins and bratty remarks and humiliating ordeals.

"If you don't help me I'll never speak to you again!" I scream.

His smile vanishes.

Did that work? I look up at him hopefully.

Without saying anything he walks away from me.

I pick up a small pebble and throw it at his head. He stops but doesn't turn to face me.

"I hate you so much." I sneer." I can't believe I was stupid enough to think we were friends! I hate you Trunks Briefs! You're the worst person in the world and I'm glad I wont have to see your face ever again! " I turn in the opposite direction and bolt home.

I don't look back.

* * *

"Can you please pass the salt?" I ask, stabbing the chicken on my plate with a fork.

"Sure." Papa says, not looking up from the paper he's grading.

I wonder if his students ever complain about the food stains on their papers?

The salt doesn't make the chicken taste any better. I continue stabbing my chicken, hoping one of my parents will look up from their work and notice the black ink ring around my eye. Papa isn't bothered by the clanging noise my fork is making. I could be dancing on the table dressed as a clown and he still wouldn't notice me! Mama isn't that simple, the tiniest things I do she notices, and disapproves of.

Mama slams her laptop shut, meaning to scold me for being annoying but frowns." What happened to your eye?"

Papa looks up from his paper.

I clear my throat." Trunks put ink on the eye piece of my microscope in biology class today."

My parents give each other a look.

I slouch back in my chair and groan." You guys never believe me. Trunks isn't the nice guy you think he is!"

"Be reasonable Pan. Trunks doesn't go to your school, how could he have done it?" Papa says, waiting patiently for me to give an answer to this problem.

"He must pay someone to do it." I counter, knowing this isn't the answer Papa wanted. He expected me to say something like 'you're right.' or ' I don't know.' In the beginning, I didn't know.

How did Trunks find the time to stuff porn magazines into my locker without anyone seeing? It was horrible. I opened my locker and a flood of Playboys spilled out and scattered into the hall all around me. At least the pictures were of naked women, which helped in proving to the principal that the material wasn't mine.

"Do you have any evidence that would prove Trunks is guilty of your allegations?" Mama asks, sounding like the criminal defense lawyer she is.

"No." I sigh.

"Then how do you know it was him?" Mama opens her laptop and Papa continues grading his papers. In their eyes, I'm just a child with a wierd obsession of blaming everything wrong in my life on one person- - Trunks.

"May I be excused? I don't feel very hungry." _And I'm sick of looking at your faces._

Mama nods." Uh-huh. Just remember to take out the trash before you go to bed."

"I'm too tired. Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"You said that yesterday Pan. Today is tomorrow."

"But Mom." I plea." I'm graduating tomorrow! I have to go to bed early if I'm going to make it to my hair appointment in the morning. Plus I have to find someone to get this stupid ring off my face! I can't give a serious speech on the most important day of my life looking like the Target dog!"

"Fine. Fine." Mama waves me away, which is her polite way of telling me to shut up and be quiet when she's working. If it wasn't for the over emotional tones I use, I don't think she'd ever know what I'm talking about. Nobody listens to me.

"Tomorrow never comes." Papa quotes before I close my bedroom door.

* * *

We moved into the city when I turned nine. The apartment was small and cramped, but I didn't care. Back then, I was happy to be living close to Grandpa Hercule and Trunks. Especially Trunks. I flew to his house everyday to hang out with him and Bulla. We always had fun. It made living in a small apartment bearable.

I lie on my single sized bed and stare up at the ceiling. My room is small. I just have to stretch both of my arms out to the side to touch my walls. I have a window, a closet filled with my school uniform and everyday clothes, and a bed with a giant stuffed panda and cat I use as pillows. That's it. No desk, I just use the kitchen table to study. We own a small T.V which we keep propped up on a stack of old books Papa doesn't read anymore in the corner of the dining room close to the window.

The dining room is also the living room and kitchen combined. There isn't a wall separating the kitchen from the dining room, the counters basically act as a divider, leaving enough space to walk in and out of . A big change from our old house out in the country by Papa's parents' house.

In our old house we had a library on the first floor, a large kitchen, two bathrooms instead of one small one and three large bedrooms plus a guest room upstairs. It was a great place to live until Mama and Papa decided to stop accepting Grandpa Hercule's generosity. Wanting to be independent and live without assistance from either parents, Papa and Mama moved us into a small, affordable apartment in the city.

Living in an apartment doesn't seem to bother them like it bothers me.

I listen to the floor creak as the elderly woman on the fourth floor- - the floor above ours- - walks to her bed. I helped carry her groceries once. Her apartment was identical to ours, except she had a couch and old photos covered every inch of her wall. She thanked me by making the best batch of chocolate chip cookies Papa, Mama and I had ever tasted!

I hear a baby crying on the other side of my wall. The neighbor next to us, a single mom in her late thirties, has two middle school daughters and a two month old son. I babysat for her for six hours and I swore I would never do it again! The baby wouldn't stop crying because of an earache and the two girls were the biggest brats I'd ever met! They managed to lock me out of the apartment. I had to fly to the side of the building and climb in through their bedroom window. They thought I was some type of superhero- - technically I am- -and threw objects at me when my back was turned, tending to their brother. I dodged everything except the pet tarantula.

I screamed and cursed at the two girls. They laughed, thinking it was funny, which pissed me off to the point I vowed to never have kids. When the mother came back they turned into her precious little babies and told her I called them bad names. I did. It didn't bother me when she told me she would never hire me again. What bothered me the most was that I had put up with her brats and didn't get paid the one hundred zeni I was promised.

I can lie here and think about the random people in the building all night if I could,but my mind keeps wandering back to Trunks, back to the conversation we had earlier. I said some awful things, but I meant every word of it. I purposefully chose a college on the other side of the world just to free myself from Trunks. I can't wait to start my life as a college student and live in a dorm bigger than my room. In college there wont be a Trunks to mess up my life.

I snuggle against my huge stuffed cat, Wolf. He has big animated eyes and a large head with a tiny body and black stripes across his grey fur. He was actually a prize Trunks had won for me at a carnival when I was five. I didn't understand the rules of the game and became depressed after the carne handed me the smaller version of the cat. Trunks, a ten year old at the time, made a deal with the carne. Thinking Trunks wouldn't win, the carne accepted.

I can't remember the details since it was over twelve years ago. The important thing was that I got my cat.

"Why couldn't he have stayed nice forever?" I whisper into Wolf's fur. It hurts thinking that we used to be close friends. Now I just want to live my life without him in it. But for some reason, even though I meant every word, I regret saying those mean things to him.

"He deserved it." I tell myself, as I fall asleep to welcoming dreams of the future, where Trunks isn't in it.

* * *

The warm rays of the morning sun shines down on my face. I roll over and snuggle into the soft pillow under me. My normally thin blanket feels heavy over my body for some reason.

First I have to eat breakfast, get dressed and go to my hair appointment. Then I'll stop by Bulma's house to see if she knows how to get the ink off my face. Then, Bulla and I will shop for dresses for the graduation party. After that. . .

The mattress dips, like someone has just sat on it. Is it Mama? I wonder what's wrong? I yawn and sit up. My eyes open and blurred images appear. I rub my eyes and open them again, focusing on the shapes around me. I soon realise I'm not in my bedroom, this isn't my bed, and I've never seen this grey blanket before in my life! D-did I get drunk last night? What happened! Where am I?

I shutter, realising there's a person sitting on the empty side of the twin bed. Oh God, no. That hair! Those muscles! Please don't be him. Not him. Did we. . . I lift the blanket and peer down underneath. Phew. I'm not naked. Since when did I start wearing silk nightgowns over jeans? Is this another prank?

He must've felt me lifting up the blankets because he turns and looks at me. Those blue eyes, the arched eyebrows. . .it's definitely him. My worst fears are confirmed. I spent the night somewhere with Trunks.

Trunks removes the red toothbrush from his mouth. White foam spills over his lips and he asks," What?"

My mouth lowers open wider.

What. What? What! Is that all he has to say for himself? Doesn't he feel any shame or regret for whatever it is he did with me? Did to me? I've seen these kinds of stuff on T.V! Did I end up taking the trash out in the middle of the night only to have him sneak up from behind and gag me with a chloroform soaked rag?

Trunks gets up and unwraps the towel from around his hips. I squeal and scoot back, falling off the bed in the process. I quickly jump up and pull the alarm clock from the bedstand and chuck it at him. I miss by two feet.

"Have you no shame? I'm a young woman! Cover that up!"

Trunks gives me an odd look before opening the dresser drawer and pulling out a pair of underwear.

"Maybe you're other one night stands giggled when they saw you're. . .you're. . .you! But I wasn't raised to be a hussy!" I scour the floor for any of my discarded clothes but find none. I glance at the door. I don't recognize this room but Capsule Corp has a lot of rooms I've never been in before. Did he get frisky with me in the kitchen? His room? The bathroom? If so, my clothes could be anywhere in this house! Oh God, I hope Bulma or Bulla doesn't find my bra and panties somewhere. If Bulla finds out I wear pokemon underwear, I'll never hear the end of it.

Trunks laughs." One night stand?"

"Where are my clothes? I have to go home."

Trunks looks at me strangely."Pan. . . you are home."

My heart pounds against my chest. He isn't joking. He's completely lost it! I should pretend to go along with what he says, like this one woman did on T.V, but I don't have the time or patience for that right now! I have a graduation to get ready for!

"What did you do to me last night?" I demand." Did you drug me then rape me? Or did you steal me from my bedroom and change my clothes while I was sleeping? You can tell me, I wont get mad, not today anyway. But I will definitely tell my Dad about this tomorrow. And he will tear you up buddy boy!"

Trunks crosses his arms and leans against the dresser, looking thoroughly amused and concerned at the same time. " I think your Dad knows we've been sleeping together for a while now Pan."

"What! No we haven't!" I snap.

"Look, I know we've been having problems but we can work through them. Let's not do this today Pan. It's Saturday."

"No" I say forcefully." Today is Wednesday. The fourth day of June. I don't have time to play games with you Trunks. I have to get ready for my graduation so can you please tell me where my clothes are?"

He observes me quietly.

"What?" I snap, not liking the way he's looking at me.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Seventeen."

He stares.

I roll my eyes." I'm a minor so if I find out you. . .did that with me last night, you'll be in a lot of trouble!"

"Twenty-two."

"Huh?"

"You are twenty-two years old." Trunks gestures his chin towards the closet, which has full-sized mirrors as doors." You're clothes are in there. And your underwear is in the top dresser drawer. Get dressed. We should go to the hospital."

I don't move. Twenty-two? That can't be. This is just another trick he's pulling one me! Right? I don't like this game but I decide to play along. I reach out to grab one of the mirror doors when I notice a ring on my wedding finger.

"What's **THAT!"** I screech, holding my right hand a centimeter away from my face." I'm married! To who?"

I glance down at Trunks' hand, knowing I'll find the answer there, and I do. He's wearing a gold ring identical to mine. I am married to Trunks. I married the man I hate the most and dreamed about moving away from for years now!

"I want a divorce!" I bark, running to the door and out into the hall.

This isn't Capsule Corp. This is a tiny hall with three doors on either side. I try the door across from the room I came out of. It's locked. I try the door next to it, which is just a closet. I try the door on the other side of that one, revealing a bare room, probably a guest room. I try the door next to it, exposing a closet full of bath towels stacked neatly on the shelves. The last door is the bathroom.

I keep walking, passing a living room and kitchen table before finding the front door. I walk out into the front lawn and gasp.

I don't know where I am! I don't know this forest and I don't know this house. Where am I? Am I really twenty-two? Then, why can't I remember my graduation and everything that came after it?

"Pan, it's okay. You're going to be okay." Trunks says, following me outside to gently rub my shoulders.

He is the last person I want comforting me, but I could really use a hug and some hot cocoa so I bury my face into his chest and sob.

Something tugs on my nightgown. I look down.

"What's wrong Mommy?" A little girl asks, looking up at me with big, concerned, loving eyes.

"Go inside Fable." Trunks says softly." Mommy isn't feeling good."

"Okay Daddy."

Mommy. Me? Me! And Trunks is the Daddy? Since when? I don't remember any of this!

"Pan!" Trunks screams as my legs give out and I fall to the ground.

There's no way I married Trunks. I can't be a Mommy. Not me.

Trunks' voice fades and the world turns black.

This is just a dream.

Right?

When I wake up I'll be in my bedroom. I'll be seventeen and single. I'll graduate and move away to begin college. That's my plan. And I will never become a Mom! Not after I babysat those brats that one time!

Please.

Please let this just be a dream!


	2. Yay! Another chapter!

**You requested another chapter, so here ya go. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can hear people walking in the room. The only question is, what room am I in? I'm afraid to open my eyes .What if I'm not in my bedroom? By the smell of things, I know I'm not in my bedroom, but I'm not in a hospital either. The smell isn't bad. It's just different.

Stop being a baby Pan! You're the strongest girl in the world! Whatever is going on, you can handle it! That's right! I can handle this. I am strong. Trunks is just pulling a trick on me, that's all. A really sick and brutal trick. That girl called me Mommy. I'm not a Mommy. She didn't even look like me or Trunks! This is the worst trick he's ever pulled, getting a little girl involved and renting a house just to mess with my mind. I need to stop being nice and teach him a lesson. I'll kick him where it will hurt the most, below the belt! That will teach him!

Shrill screams sound off around me. My eyes open but all I see is darkness. Am I blind? Where am I? What's happening?

Cold water shoots into my face. I open my mouth to scream but end up choking. I cough out the water but more of it enters my mouth. I panic, rolling away from the stinging stream of water that I know is brought on from a water gun. I realise I'm on a bed by the feel of the mattress under me. I soon realise it's a tiny single bed, not a twin like the last one. I end up falling over the edge again, why does this keep happening to me?

It's a long drop to the floor- - I must've fallen from the top bunk of a bunk bed- - and land with a loud thump, on my face!

"Oww." I groan.

Everything goes quiet.

"What happened?" A voice asks from across the room, a voice I don't know.

"Somebody turn on the lights." Another voice says, the one closest to me. This must've been my attacker.

I sit up. Somebody bumps into me.

She giggles." Sorry."

That same girl giggles and bumps into other girls on her way to the light switch. I'm definitely not in my room.

The lights turn on. My eyes widen. There are six bunk beds neatly lined up in a row. Ten girls of every shape, size and color give me a sly smile.

"What's. . . going on?" I squeak.

The girls laugh.

"What's wrong Pan? Is the hazing too much for you?" One girl mocks.

Hazing? Like a sorority hazing? I'm in college! Oh my gosh! This has to be a prank! I can't believe Trunks paid a group of sorority girls to hassle me. I've gotta hand it to him though, this has to be his best prank yet. He's put so much time into this it's ridiculous!

A tall girl, dressed in the same white shirt and pink camo pants uniform as everyone else ( including me), pumps her water gun and aims it at my chest, firing me with more cold water. I stare vacantly at the tall girl while everyone else points and laugh. They aren't making fun of me. This is supposed to be fun. Judging by the other girl's drenched clothes, I'm not the only one being hazed.

" You're still wearing Spongebob bras?"

I blink, suddenly seeing a familiar face beside the tall girl with the water gun.

"Bulla? What are you doing here?" I ask. Please don't tell me you're in on Trunks' prank too!

"I've always been here doofus." Bulla snorts, poking the front of my shirt, which is now see through. I blush as the other girls laugh at my childish bra. I always choose cute over sexy. Sexy just isn't me. Well, I can't wear sexy bras and panties anymore, thanks to Trunks.

* * *

One day we bumped into each other at the mall.

I dropped my bags and out spilled my lacy panties and push-up bras. To my horror, Trunks bent down and examined one of the panties, holding them up in the air so anyone walking by or sitting on a bench nearby could see.

My face turned red like a tomato and felt as hot as boiling water. I swear steam came out of my ears when a group of boys- - all from my school- - walked by and whistled, yelling out cat calls. I tried snatching the panties away from him but he moved quickly.

"Come on Trunks, give it back!"

I reached for the panties, which he tossed in his other hand, but he pulled them away from me at the last second, clearly finding his perverted game of keep away fun. I was only becoming more angry as the game continued and he knew it. The game is only fun for him if I get mad. Finally, he stuffed the panties down the front of his pants, leaving a tiny bit of material for me to grab.

He grinned

I whacked my bag into the side of his face and yelled." Go ahead and keep them! Consider it a Christmas present you creep!"

He didn't keep them. The next day he met me on my walk to school. I walked past him, trying to ignore him, which didn't work out since he held on to the hood of my hoodie, almost strangling me in the process.

He stuffed the panties into my hand." Here. They're not my size."

I immediately dropped the underwear." Ew! Gross! That is sick!"

He smiled, patting me- - hard- - on the back. I narrowed my eyes." You better not have stuck another 'kick me' sign on my back."

"Haha. I'd never do that."

"You did it last week!"

"Can you prove it?"

"I know it was you!" I accused, kicking the panties in the snow by my feet. " Stupid classmates. I can't believe they actually kicked me all day!"

"I can't believe you didn't know until after the day ended." Trunks remarked. He waved and smiled politely, which caught me off guard." Well, I better get going. Have a nice day Pan."

"Uh. . . are you feeling okay?"

He chuckled.

It was a nice day, at first. Everyone I passed and greeted smiled and said hello to me. I sat at the desk in the front row during first period( Self Study) and didn't think anything was strange. Everyone is normally loud and giggly during self study. Second period, English, wasn't as loud as first period, but everyone snickered and giggled. Third . The snickering didn't stop, even the teacher was in on the joke everyone had left me out of.

"What's so funny?" I asked the boy sitting next to me,who was my crush and the hottest boy in school, Erik.

Erik's face was red from laughing so much, there were even tears streaming down his face. He reached behind me and pulled out something that was hidden in the hood of my hoodie. At first I thought it was snow but gasped when Erik stretched out the huge white thong. That thing was big enough to fit Majin Buu's fat ass!

"Those. Are. Not. Mine."

The teacher doubled over in laughter and so did the entire class.

"They're not mine!" I cried, snatching the thong out of Erik's hands. A small card fell from the thong. I bent down and picked it up, crumpling the card after I read what it said:

_Pan,_

_Sexy lingerie doesn't suit you._

"Trunks!"

For a week everyone except me wore large underwear over their clothes. Eventually it grew old and they found something else to make fun of. But nobody ever forgot. There was no point in wearing anything sexy after that. None of the boys, including Erik, ever bothered asking me out. Of course they wouldn't. Who would ask out a girl who likes wearing huge undies?

* * *

The tall girls, and three others with water guns, blow into the whistles tied around their necks.

Everyone, except me, lines up in front of their beds like soldiers.

"What are you doing? Get up!" Bulla hisses.

I jump up and line next to the girl who must sleep in the bunk under me. Is this a sorority or a boot camp?

The tall girl yells in every girl's face as she walks by." Congratulations First Years! You've survived the fifth day of hazing!"

I roll my eyes. Sure it was a rude and annoying way to wake up but Trunks has done worse to me. I can take anything these girls throw at me. No sweat.

The tall girl shoots me in the face with her water gun. She must've seen me roll my eyes. Bulla and the other girls giggle.

"Don't get cocky! There's still two days left! And we wont go easy on you." The tall girl stares menacingly in everyone's faces. We gulp, understanding she isn't kidding. Oh God. Is she worse than Trunks? Is that even possible?

"Goodnight sisters!" The tall girl shouts.

"Goodnight big sister!" Everyone, except me, shouts back. The tall girl marches the three other girls, probably Fourth Years like her, out the door. The last one turns off the lights.

Knowing Bulla's bed is on the bottom bunk nearby, I dash into it, squashing her in the process.

"Get off me Pan. I can't breathe."

"I knew you two were lovers!" Someone shrieks.

"Can I sleep with you?" I ask, wishing I could see Bulla's eyes. Why does it have to be so dark in here? I hate the dark! Plus, if I close my eyes, where am I going to wake up next?

"Sure." Bulla says, lifting the blanket over me so I'll be warm. I lay on my side and stare into the darkness where Bulla's face should be. I know she's staring at me too. At least she can't see the scared expression on my face, but she knows I'm scared. I can't stop shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asks, sounding like a concerned mother. I could use a mother right now. Where the hell mine is I haven't a clue. Mama was never good at comforting me anyway. She is the tough love kind of mom. Papa, when he wasn't working, was like a lovable teddy bear. I couldn't really talk to him about my girl problems but he was always there when I needed a hug.

"I had a strange dream," I whisper, not sure on how much I should tell her. A part of me still believes this is a prank but another part of me thinks this is real." I dreamt. . . I was married to Trunks and we had a child together."

Bulla pulls the blanket closer to her face and she yawns." So? What's strange about that?"

Is she joking? She doesn't find me marrying my arch nemesis a tad bit strange? HER brother? I can't believe this!

"You know how I feel about him! How could you say that to me?" I yell, receiving an earful of "Shh's" from the girls trying to sleep in the bunks nearby.

"Sorry," Bulla groans, not sounding sorry at all."You'll see you're beloved boyfriend tomorrow night when he visits. Just promise me you'll finish college before making babies with him, okay? I'm not ready to be an aunt and Mom isn't ready to become a grandma either."

For a second, I stop breathing.

"How. . ." How did THAT happen? How did Trunks get me to date him? How did I become his wife? How come I don't remember any of this?" How. . .long?"

The blanket shifts and I know that Bulla is sitting up."How long is what?"

"How long have I been dating Trunks?"

"Since graduation. Don't you remember?"

"I-I can't remember anything Bulla!" I panic." I can't remember graduation and everyday that came after it!"

Oh no. Something happened on graduation day. What did Trunks do? Why can't I remember it? He tricked me into dating him! I know that's how it happened. At least, I think that's how it happened, that's the only way I would ever become Trunks' girlfriend. This sucks! I hate this! I just want things to go back to normal.

I stumble and trip as I run to the door. My hands frantically swat the walls as I search for the light switch. Dammit! Where is it? I know it was here somewhere.

I can hear Bulla and the other girls climbing out of bed, worried by my behavior.

I punch a hole in the wall. I can't find the stupid light switch! I need to calm down but I can't. How can I be calm when I don't know if this is real or not? Am I dreaming? Time traveling? Looking into the future? Or. . . have I gone crazy?

"I need help." I cry, slumping next to the door.

"We'll help you Pan." Bulla says, her voice closing in on me.

I glance down at the floor. Some of the light from the other side is glowing under the door. Of course! That's stupid of me! I'll just open the door, use the light from outside to find the light switch, then I can sort things out with Bulla's help. See how easy things become when you use your head Pan?

I get up, wrap my hands around the doorknob and twist, opening the heavy door. I can feel Bulla grabbing my arm as the door opens to a blinding white light. I close my eyes to the blinding light. What the hell? Did I just open a door to the freaking sun? I hope it's just the Fourth Years shining flash lights at me!

After a minute, the light's intensity dims and I know it's safe to open my eyes, so I do.

A woman wearing blue scrubs walks by, checking off items from the paper on her clipboard as she passes. The floor is hard, white and shiny, casting a reflection of the lights hanging above it. There's a room across the hall. An elderly man flips through the channels of his T.V. He sets the remote down next to a bouquet of flowers sitting by the bed. He looks at me, noticing that I'm staring at him. I smile thinly before closing the door.

I turn around. I'm not in a sorority house anymore. My room is similar to the man's across the hall. I have a T.V which is off, a bed, and a large window with the blinds closed. No flowers, but that's okay. I look down at myself. Yep. No wonder I'm cold. This hospital gown is thin.

I lift the short sleeve of the gown and check my arm. There's a red mark where Bulla had grabbed me. I wasn't dreaming. It really did happen. But where am I now? Where's Bulla?

"Bulla?" I call, hoping for a reply.

I drag the I.V I'm hooked up to and open the closet. Bulla isn't hiding in there. A white bag catches my eye and I take out the item inside it, which is just a silk nightgown. The same nightgown I woke up in the first time!

"I've gotta get out of here."

The I.V squeaks as I walk down the large hospital hall. I pass by a nurse's station but none of them stop to question me. I guess patients must take frequent walks or something. Now how do I get out of here? This place is like a maze! Stay calm, stay calm. Just find a map and everything will be okay Pan. Besides, I can just find a window I can open and fly away.

I slap my forehead." Why didn't I do that earlier?"

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice echoes down the hall behind me. Oh God. Not her! If she's here then I'm sure he's there with her! I rip the tube from my wrist and ditch the I.V in the hall,sprinting away from the girl closing the distance between us.

"I'm going to get you Mommy!" The little girl giggles, her voice coming from directly behind me. Damn. She runs fast! Maybe she is my kid after all. No. I can't think like that! If she's Trunks' kid then she's probably as bad as him if not worse! Gotta lose the brat. Gotta lose the brat. Faster. I have to go faster.

I jump over an obese nurse, hoping this will slow the kid down. When I land though, the kid's arms wraps around my ankles." Gotcha!"

I fall chin first into the hard ground. She caught me. I was never the strongest Saiyan or smartest, but I certainly was the fastest! Now that title has been taken from me by Trunks' little brat.

The tips of someone's shoes comes uncomfortably close to myface. Without lifting my head I look up. Of course. Him.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look! I caught her!"

Trunks bends down and helps me to my feet.

"Good job Fable." He hands the girl some money." Can you get Mommy something to drink?"

She snatches the money and scurries away on her mission.

"What is she?" I ask, still surprised that she kept up with me.

"Our daughter of course."

"I don't have kids. Especially not with you."

Trunks slams me against the wall, breathing out his nose like an enraged bull."Don't do this Pan. Whatever it is you're going through DON'T take it out on her. You are her mother, so act like one!"

We glare into each other's eyes. Until I remember something.

"You're my boyfriend!" I yell, accusingly, pointing at him with the wedding finger.

"No." Trunks sighs." I'm you're husband."

"Why?" I ask skeptically."Did you impregnate me against my will? Is that how you trapped me?"

"You're crazy."

"Because of you!" I shout, pushing him away."If I'm going to spend the rest of my life crazy then let me do it by myself without you as my husband! I want a divorce!"

"Fine!" Trunks shouts back defensively.

"Fine!"

I reach down and try to pull the ring from my finger. That would be a perfect end to this argument. Sliding the ring from my finger and tossing it on the floor in front of him. . . Now that is an exit I want to make. It'd be like flipping him off, kicking him in the crotch and spitting on him at the same time! The only problem is the stupid ring wont come off!

"This is your fault!" I cry, desperately trying to free my finger from the ring." I bet you super glued it to my finger so I'd be stuck with you forever!"

"Yeah, Pan. That's exactly what I did. Everything is my fault, like always." Trunks replies sarcastically.

He makes it sound dumb when he says it like that. What is he talking about? Of course everything is his fault! I just wanted to live my life without him, not stuck with him forever like I am now! If he thinks glueing a ring to my finger is going to stop me, then he doesn't know me at all! I'm the most stubborn person of my family!

"What are you doing?" Trunks gasps as I chomp down into my flesh." You're going to rip your finger off! Stop!"

"That's the point!"

Nurses rush to Trunks' aid. He pulls my finger away from my mouth and the nurse I had jumped over earlier traps me in a headlock. Her headlock does absolutely nothing since I'm a million times stronger than her. I go nuts. Ignoring the nurse trying to choke me out, I kick Trunks in the jaw. He skids down the hall at impressive, non-human speed.

A can of soda falls to the ground.

"Daddy!" The little girl, Fable, cries.

Trunks gets to his feet." It's okay honey. Mommy and Daddy are just playing."

"Yeah, and you're losing!" I shout, appearing beside him, getting ready to strike him in the face when his grin stops me in my tracks. I'd seen this grin years ago, right before he. . .

Trunks' left hand wraps around my hips, pulling me close to him while his other hand sneaks from behind and closes in around the nape of my neck, subduing me like a kitten. My entire body goes numb. I can't move! I can't run away!

He smiles, whispering into my ear the same thing he did last time, only I can understand what he's saying now.

"You're mine."

My eyes widen. His lips push against mine as his tongue forces into my mouth. My female urges are telling me to give into the kiss but I fight it. My face isn't paralyzed like the rest of my body. I turn my head, breaking free from the kiss, and lean against his shoulder. Not because of any romantic feelings or anything. If I could move I'd be slapping him in the face right now!

"Is she okay?" Fable asks as Trunks carries me down the hall like a captive princess.

"No." I reply." I. . . can't move."

"Because you love Daddy." Fable giggles.

" No I don't!"

" Yes you do," Fable chimes." You told me so yourself!"

"Was Trunks holding a gun to my head when I said it?"

Fable laughs." You're funny Mommy."

No kid, I'm not.

I'm crazy.

I think.

* * *

**Fourth Years:** My way of saying college seniors

**First Years:** My way of saying college freshmen

Or maybe they're actual terms. I forget.


	3. Kissing

Trunks fluffs the pillow on the hospital bed before allowing me to lie down. "The doctor will come in with your test results any minute. Just sit tight."

I take the pillow and scrutinize it for any abnormalities. Did he hide a whoopie cushion inside? I punch, poke and prod at the pillow until I'm satisfied nothing is amiss. Trunks watches quietly from the chair nearby. I narrow my eyes at him. "I don't trust you for a second."

Trunks massages his temples and focuses on the little girl sitting at the edge of the bed watching cartoons. "Fable. Turn that down please."

"No, turn it up Fable."

Fable turns around and looks at us, trying to decide which parent she should obey. She has big, dark eyes that look familiar to me, but not quite the same as mine. Her skin is a warm beige color which nicely brings out the warm brown hues in her hair. Her hair isn't fine like Trunks and it isn't straight like mine. Her hair has a thick, wavy texture to it. Is she really my daughter?

"How old are you?" I ask. She couldn't be older than five. If that's the case, then I would have been pregnant with her my first year of college. Was Fable somehow conceived the day Trunks visited? A day I can't remember?

Before Fable can answer, Trunks jumps out of his chair and talks over her." F-Fable, can. . .can you. . . um, please get me something from the vending machine?" He digs into his pockets and hands her a wad of money. She begins to ask him what he'd like but he pushes her out the door and says," Get me anything."

I regard him suspiciously as he leans against the door, obviously relieved she's out of the room.

"What was that about?"

Trunks smiles." What was what about?"

I squint. He's hiding something.

"She doesn't know how to count yet." Trunks laughs and sits at the end of the bed. I pull my knees close to my chest in response. He looks past me, at the blinds covering the window as he speaks." I know you can't remember things very well right now Pan, but you are her mother, you're supposed to know how old she is." His blue eyes flicker down to the gold ring on my finger." For her sake, could you pretend nothing is wrong? It would kill her if she found out her own mother can't remember who she is. And. . . we promised we wouldn't fight in front of her."

"We did?"

Trunks nods, still looking down at the ring on my finger. He smiles sadly." This isn't the first time you've wanted a divorce. . ."

"I'm not surprised." I say dryly. Trunks looks up at me as if he doesn't know what he did wrong. He's bullied me most of my highschool life, of course being married to him wasn't going to work out! Any idiot could see that. " So what did you do to cause me to lose my memory? Did you put snakes in my bed? Push me off a cliff?"

Trunks clenches his jaw and he looks away at the wall." I didn't do anything. You're the one who can't handle life when things don't go the way you plan, or when somebody says things you don't want to hear. You completely tune out and pretend it isn't real or isn't happening- -"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I scream, covering my ears to drown out his voice. He's talking like he knows me when really he knows nothing about me! I just want to punch him every time he opens his mouth! "It's your fault! I know it is! Everything is your fault!" It's not my fault. I never wanted to be with him in the first place. . .

"What exactly is my fault Pan? What did I do?" Trunks asks, after prying my hands away from my ears. He pins my arms above my head, against the headboard behind me. My heart beat begins to quicken, which confuses me. My heart isn't pumping adrenaline through my body, which it normally would do when I'm preparing to fight. This is different. It's like the fight inside of me melted away under his touch. I don't like it.

"You're too close." I mumble.

He smirks when my eyes stray from his and roam to his lips.

"Am I?" He whispers, seductively, as his face draws closer to mine.

My body may have lost the will to fight but my eyes haven't. I glare into his hooded eyes, promising to bite his tongue off if he tries to kiss me again. Trunks doesn't see the threat in my eyes and moves closer, skimming his soft lips over the corner of my mouth. I don't move.

Trunks' eyes flicker up to mine, debating on whether he should kiss me. The corner of my lips curls upward, daring him to try it. A warm gust of air filters out of his nose as he silently laughs. Of course, my threats mean nothing to him. I'm the weaker one. What could I possibly do to him?

His lips close down softly on my lower lip. That's it! I can't take this anymore! My jaw lowers a fraction as I open my mouth, meaning to spit on him or make his lips bleed, but.. .

Something changes in Trunks. A part of him he'd been holding back takes control. He releases my arms, which he had pinned against the headboard, and kisses me fiercely, while running his hands over my body. I will my free hands to push Trunks off of me, to smack him or yank his hair out. My arms close around Trunks' neck . Yes! Yes! Choking him is a good idea too- - No! What am I doing?

My arms wrap around Trunks and I pull him closer to me. I close my eyes as my fingers glide into his soft hair, but not to rip any out, just to caress. My body has betrayed me! I can't believe this! I try to yell at him to stop, but all that comes out is embarrassing moans, which fuels his intensity to keep kissing me, thinking I'm enjoying it. Maybe if I close my eyes and fantasize about Erik this could be enjoyable. Wait what am I thinking? This is Trunks! The guy who arranged to have someone sneak a whoopie cushion on my chair the first day of highschool! This is the same Trunks who had the nurse announce over the intercom that he had dropped off my wart cream- - and I didn't have any warts!

Reluctantly- - yeah, I'm going to rip my arms off for 'reluctantly'- - I let Trunks pull away from me, enough for both of us to breathe. His blue eyes are wide, liked he'd never experienced a kiss like that before. He did most of the work! Why is he the one looking like his lips were just raped?

"Get off me!" I shout, pushing him away and into the wall. Was the wall always that close? Was the hospital wall always brown? Why is my stuffed cat, Wolf, sitting on the bed with me? I turn my head at the familiar doorway of my bedroom, where Papa is standing. His face is beat red, his eyes have shrunk in shock and his hand is clamped over his mouth. Oh my God!

Trunks groans and stands up, tenderly rubbing his lower back where he hit the wall.

"You creep! I can't believe you attacked me while I was sleeping - -and in front of my Dad!" I cry, shaking my head wildly, desperately hoping this is just a dream.

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" Trunks shot back, I can tell by his voice that he's just as surprised as Papa." We tried waking you up but nothing worked." Trunks holds up a jar in his hand." I was applying this cream around your eye when you just wrapped your arms around me and. . ." Trunks touches his lips to hide his giddy smile." I never knew you had feelings for me Pan."

No way! No way! Please no! Papa saw everything? He heard me making those noises? He saw me pull Trunks close to me? Nooooooo! Why couldn't he have just seen me fart in my sleep instead?

Trunks and I both look at Papa, waiting for his reaction.

Papa's face turns a corpse-white color. He points at us, replaying the horrific scene he'd just witnessed and runs down the hall screaming." VIDEL!"

Trunks shrugs and dabs his finger into the cream and wipes it around my eye.

I pull away." What are you doing?"

Trunks doesn't get the hint that I don't want him touching me, or maybe he does and just doesn't care, since he reaches out and rubs the cream around my eye again.

"Well a certain girl I know said she wouldn't talk to me unless I wiped off the black ring around her eye for graduation." He tenderly begins to stroke his finger in small circles above my cheek." I couldn't let that happen. I never want you to stop talking to me Pan."

"It's too late Trunks." This is it! Everything is back to normal! I'll make sure I won't become his girlfriend. I'll make sure we never get married! Bulla had told me Trunks and I started dating after graduation, but that's not going to happen! I'll make sure of that." You've been a jerk to me for four years. I'm sick of it. In two months I'll be going to a college far, far away and I'm never coming back. We'll NEVER see each other again."

Trunks gives me a hurt expression. For some reason, seeing him like this makes me feel. . . sad.

"Thanks for the cream." I tell him, wrapping my arms around my legs to keep myself from hugging him. What is wrong with my body? I shouldn't be wanting to hug him or pulling him close for an intimate kiss. No. We're enemies. I'm just cold or something, that's all. " I really appreciate this. I'm glad I wont look like an idiot on the most important day of my life." I laugh." Was that ink a new invention of Capsule Corp?"

Trunks doesn't answer. His cool, steady blue eyes study me closely. " Why did you kiss me?"

I groan." That was a mistake. I was having a dream-"

"About me?" He smiles.

Heat rises to my cheeks and I look away from him.

"Was I good?"

"Don't you have something to do?" I ask, wishing he'd leave me alone.

"I already know the answer. The noises you were making was obvious I did something right." I glare at him. He laughs." Okay, okay I'll go. I don't want to stick around when your parents have 'the talk' with you. Unless you want me to stay?"

"And have you fill their heads with lies about us doing it? I'll pass thanks." I roll over on my side, away from Trunks. " Have a nice life."

The bed dips under Trunks' weight as he leans over to kiss my cheek. I don't slap him. I don't yell, I don't do anything at all except lie there, frozen in place. He rests his cheek against mine for a few seconds before pulling away. He quietly opens my window and flies out, back to Capsule Corp.

My hands clench over my chest. Why does it hurt so much?

Remembering my hair appointment I get up, brush my teeth and change out of my pajamas, stopping only to explain to my parents that I was dreaming about ice cream when I kissed Trunks. Papa calms down but Mama doesn't buy into it.

I force myself to smile on my walk to the salon. I should be happy. I've seen what our future is like together and it's not that great. We weren't meant to be together. He'll find someone else to marry and have babies with. I will finally be free of him. I'll never have to suffer his abuse again! I should be happy. This is what I've always wanted.

I stop at the cross walk. Across the street I see my Uncle Goten. I smile to myself, it feels like I haven't seen him in a long time. The light turns green and I begin to cross, but stop in the middle of the road when I see a young girl, a toddler, walking beside my uncle, holding his hand.

"Fable." I whisper.

The little girl turns toward me. Uncle Goten follows her gaze. He smiles when he recognizes it's me, then his eyes widen and he screams." Pan!"

What is he looking at?

A loud horn sounds off next to my ear. I turn in time to see the wide grille of a semi charging towards me. I don't have time to scream. I don't have time to be afraid or react. There's nothing I can do. For some reason, Trunks' face and laughter fills my thoughts. . .

Then the semi crashes into me.

* * *

**Can you imagine if this was the final chapter? LOL. I bet a lot of you wouldn't be happy so, luckily, it's not. I tried making this a one shot but apparently I suck at that. I tried making it a two shot but I just left a lot of things unanswered. Sorry for misleading, there's a story that's just begging to be written, so this isn't complete yet. If you want it to be complete than you can just stop reading at this chapter.**

**I'm having a tough time deciding on a genre for this story. Was drama/family a good choice I wonder? Psychological wasn't among the options. Hmm. Lemme know if my writing skills suck or if this story is good so far!**


	4. Seventeen the Serial Killer

I wince and raise my arms over my face defensively, knowing that any second now. . . the semi is going to ram into me. At any second, my body is going to fly through the air, and when my skull smashes into the asphalt - - I'll be dead.

I hope.

If I'm going to be killed by a semi, at least let my parents bury my body intact. Please, please don't let my body be torn to shreds. Nobody should have to see my bloody remains scattered across the asphalt and stuck in between the grille or under the tires.

Hmm. Any second is turning into a long minute.

I can hear the steady pur of the semi's engine. It's so close to me. In fact, it doesn't sound like it's getting closer like it should be. That thing had to have been doing 90 MPH at least! I shouldn't still be alive! I shouldn't still be waiting for the grille to collide into my face. Did. . . did time stop for me?

The horn beeps loudly, sending tremors of fear through out my body. I yelp and take a step back, lowering my arms to meet my fate head-on without cawardice. The headlights are blinding and I can barely make out the shape of a man's head sticking out from the driver's window.

"Do you want a ride or not?" He yells, sounding impatient.

I poke my chest. Is he talking to me? I look around uncertainly. The crosswalk, the shops, cars, Uncle Goten and the girl who looked like Fable, are not here. I'm not in the city. Nobody else is standing on the side of the road, in the dark, surrounded by a forest partially hidden by a heavy fog with her arm stretched out and thumb raised- - except me.

"Okay." I respond with a high-pitch voice. Yes! Please get me the hell out of here before I wake up and find myself in front of that semi again!

My body trembles and I feel light-headed as I climb in through the passenger door. The driver accelerates and the semi begins to move. My stilled heart begins to race and my fingers twitch nervously as I realise I was close to dying.

Ha! Take that death! No Pan Son road kill today!

I laugh maniacally to myself but stop to look over at the driver, wondering if I'm creeping him out. He isn't looking at me. His eyes are focused on the foggy road, which seems so far down from the elevated view of the semi. How can he see through this thick fog? Definitely not the best driving conditions. Maybe he knows this road by heart.

I suck in air, realising a chilling fact: He never asked me where I'm going.

I mean, it's not like I know where I'm going, but isn't it just a normal procedure to ask a hitch hiker where they're going? We haven't even introduced ourselves and he's made no effort at small talk. Oh my gosh, could he be a serial killer? I've seen these stories countless times on the homicide detective programs I watch. A lot of the stories start out with an innocent girl walking alone, at night, and stupidly accepts a ride from a stranger she doesn't know. That girl usually winds up dead on the side of the road or ends up missing, never to be found.

"Hey."

I jump in my seat, startled to hear the driver's voice. His voice is creepy! Not "Precious, where's my precious?" * type of creepy. Just a low, detached, emotionless kind of voice. The perfect voice for a serial killer.

"What is it?" I stammer, shifting closer to the door in case this is the part where he orders me to do a sexual favor or something. I'm part Saiyan! I'm a strong fighter. I can handle myself better than a normal girl. Still, there are things that even I'm powerless to like chloroform, speeding semis, diseases and Trunks.

I'm not invincible.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" He asks, not taking his blue eyes away from the road.

"I was riding with my friend but we got into a fight and he ditched me." I lie, feeling proud for coming up with such a good lie on the spot like that. Trunks told me once that I'm a bad liar. Well I wish he could see me lying right now!

The driver turns his head away from the road for a second, letting out a condescending "Heh," before looking back onto the road.

Maybe I am a bad liar. Thankfully, he doesn't care enough to ask me for the truth. I don't know what the truth is anyway! Why was I walking out in the middle of nowhere instead of flying where I needed to go?

I watch as his hands loosely grip the steering wheel. My, he has a confident attitude for a human speeding through fog he can barely see through. My eyes scan further up his arms ,which are covered from the white, long-sleeved shirt he's wearing underneath his black t-shirt. He doesn't look like a truck driver. I've always pictured truck drivers wearing hats and flannel shirts. Not wearing layered shirts, with jeans shredded at the knees, green socks, and with shoulder length black hair that brushes over the orange bandana around his neck.

"How long have you been a truck driver?" I ask, starting small talk since it's unbearably quiet in here.

He smirks." I'm not. I just thought it'd be fun to drive this."

"Okay then. You can let me off here. I'll walk the rest of the way thanks."

He presses a button on his side, locking all the doors, including mine. I unwrap my hand from around the door handle and look at him curiously. How did he know I was about to bail? He wasn't looking at me at all.

He laughs." Sorry, but I have to kill you."

"W-why?" I stutter, trying not to let my fear show.

He smiles, reading my face like an open book.

"Watch the road!" I yell, reaching out to yank on the steering wheel to keep us from flipping in the ditch. This guy is nuts! Why the hell was I hitch hiking anyway? I never accept rides from strangers! Plus I can fly!

The driver crosses his arms behind his head and smirks, forcing me to take control of the wheel. I'm not accustomed to driving, my transportation is flying or walking, so we end up swaying all over the road. At least we're on the road. I think. There's so much fog it's hard to tell. Surely we're not in the ditch.

" Whoooo!" The driver shouts, pushing more weight on the pedal, causing the needle on the speedometer to rise higher.

"Stop it! You're going to kill us!" I scream, lifting my foot in an attempt to kick his off the pedal. That doesn't work. My foot accidentally pushes down on the pedal along with his, making us go extremely, uncomfortably fast. I abandon the steering wheel to cover my eyes since we'll most likely flip or hit a car soon.

The driver laughs like a mad scientist. Angry, I reach out and punch him, hard, on the shoulder. He stops laughing and looks at his shoulder with some interest, not the reaction I was expecting. He should've flinched or complained of it hurting, not observing it like a mosquito bite.

An oncoming car beeps it's horn frantically. The driver cooly takes control of the wheel and drives back in the right lane before the oncoming car collides into us. The driver's voice of the oncoming car yells out," Learn how to drive you dick!"

We sit in silence for a long time. I want to yell at him for being reckless! I want to lecture him on all the things that could've gone wrong! I want to break his nose! But all that comes out is a shaky, crazy laugh, the same laugh I used no too long ago when I cheated death the first time. The driver joins in and we laugh together like lunatics. The only reason this was fun is because I survived it. Had I died, I don't think I would've found this funny.

"Are. . . you. . .still going to kill me?" I ask in between laughs. He's actually a lot of fun, in a crazy let's never do that again kind of way.. I wouldn't mind becoming friends with him. He's nice to look at too. I can't quite place it but his face is identical to someone I know. If we do become friends I know I'll never ride in a car with him again, that's for sure.

"You bet I am."

I stop laughing. Crap. I guess being friends is out of the question. Maybe I can weasel my way out of this without having to break any of his bones. I pat my tummy, realising I haven't eaten in a while. " Can you at least buy me dinner before you kill me? I'm starving!"

* * *

We turn in at the first gas station we see which is also half a casino. This is a good sign. We must be nearing a town or a city.

The driver holds open the glass door for me. I smile my thanks and walk into the casino. The players playing at the Keno machines turn their heads, expecting to see someone they know, then relax when they see it isn't their spouse coming in to haul them away.

" Just the two of ya?" The waitress asks, grabbing menus from the podium by the door.

The driver seems intrigued by the noisy Keno machines so I'm the one who answers. "Yeah. Just two."

The waitress seats us at a candle lit table in the corner of the room, leaving us alone to fetch a pitcher of water.

Instead of opening the menu ,I look around the casino, soaking in the atmosphere. The top half of the maroon walls are hidden behind enormous mirrors which circle around the entire casino, making it seem like there are more than twenty Keno machines, at the same time, casting the illusion that this isn't a small casino. This puts me in a calmer state. I hate being trapped in small places. That's one reason why I spent as much time as I could away from the apartment.

Red and blue neon lights form an interesting, circular pattern on the ceiling above the machines. There are a lot of lights. Bright yellow, red and blue lights flash from the machines, making funny noises for the players playing them. If it weren't for the bartender watching a football game on the T.V, with a customer noisily laughing at the bar stool, I would almost believe I am sitting in an arcade. Almost.

"Have y'all decided on what you'd like?" The waitress asks, filling our empty glasses with ice water.

I look at the driver in front of me, then hastily look down at my menu. Had he been watching me with an amused expression the whole time? I've never been in a casino before, I'm only seventeen! Wait. Am I still seventeen? How old am I now? I glance down at my hand, but the gold ring isn't on my finger. I sigh. Good. I'm not Trunks' wife at least.

"I'll have a . . ." I pick the first item I see when I open my menu." Chicken salad."

The waitress jots it down on her notepad.

"I'll have a steak." The driver says, still looking at me.

"Okey dokey. I'll have that ready in twenty minutes." I watch as the waitress tears the paper from her notepad and hands it to the cook, taking a seat on the bar stool to chat with the bartender. Slow night I guess.

"This is boring. It's more fun to hunt for your food rather than having it served on a plate." The driver says, lifting his knife up to examine it.

Right. He wants to kill me. I almost forgot. Ew, I wonder if he planned on having me for dinner?

"You don't come off as a killer." I blurt out.

The driver sets his icy blue eyes on me." Is that so?"

I nod. Maybe I can talk him out of this. " Yeah. You're first mistake was telling me you were going to kill me. I can scream for help at any minute you know."

With his elbows on the table, he clasps his hands together, and rests his chin over his entwined fingers. " Then why haven't you?"

Because I'm not the human girl you think I am. I can toss you to the moon if I want.

I shrug in response." I don't know. Besides, there's no point in killing me now. There are cameras all over this place. If you kill me, the cops will know and you wont get away with it. Is killing me really worth your freedom?" I gulp down my glass of water, certain I'd changed his mind with my valid point.

The driver bows his head down so I can't see his face. His shoulders begin to shake. I set my glass on the table and reach out to comfort him, thinking he is crying out of sorrow for wanting to kill me, but the driver throws his head back and releases the laughter he'd been holding in. Heads turn in our direction. I blush, thankful no one else knows the situation like I do.

"You were teasing me?" I moan, letting my forehead fall onto the table. The driver laughs louder, confirming my question." Why?"

He stops laughing. I lift my head. He smirks, giving me his serious answer." Because it's fun."

* * *

We gobble our food in silence. None of us speaks until there's a pool of blood on the plate where his steak had been and a trail of lettuce on the table that never made it to my mouth. I dab away any remaining crumbs around my mouth with a napkin. "This has been fun but I think I should drive, okay?" There's no way I'm getting in a vehicle with him on a full stomach.

I throw my napkin down on my plate and scoot out of my chair, hastily walking towards the ladies room. Drinking six glasses of water was bound to get to me eventually.

"Lighten up Pan. Learn to live a little." He shouts after me.

I pee, wash my hands and return to the table- which couldn't have taken more than five minutes, but the driver isn't there. I look around the casino, hoping to see him at one of the machines he was eyeing earlier but he isn't playing any of them. I run out of the casino. His semi, the one he probably stole, isn't parked outside. I shutter, more from fear than from the cold, and walk back into the casino. I sit in the chair I was sitting at before.

Now what should I do? Where do I go from here?

The waitress comes to the table and places a slip in front of me. "I'll be your cashier when you're ready hon."

I pick up the paper. " Fifty zeni. . .!" That jerk! He ditches me then stiffs me with the bill! This has been the worst first date I've ever had! Yeah this is my first date. I can't help but to think of this as a first date. This is the first time I ate out with a guy I wasn't related to! Give me Uncle Goten any day over that jerk.

I dig into my pockets, hoping to find money but I'm completely broke. Crap. Now what? I can't tell her I don't have the money to pay. She was really nice too. She worked hard for that tip! I look around the room to make sure no one is watching me. I hate to do this but I don't have a choice- - I have to skip the check! Just when I'm about to make a run for it, something clicks in my head: The driver called me Pan.

I numbly sit in the chair. My heart beat drowns out the noises from the machines. He knew who I was the entire time. He knew my name. He also knew I didn't know him. He shouldn't have known anything about me, but he did. I look up from the table. The people and scenery around me distorts. Everything around me seems to fast forward while I sit still in my chair, where time doesn't touch me. The neon lights from the ceiling jump down and circle around me. The room spins like I'm caught in the center of a tornado. I close my eyes, focusing on the soothing, amplified sounds of my breath. It's happening again. The one place I don't want to go back to is in front of that semi. I don't want to meet my death yet. Not yet.

I breathe slowly and deeply in an attempt to soothe my nauseas stomach. My eyes are open, but I'm surrounded by white. I'm nowhere. Panic starts to set it when the shapes slowly begin to form, burning through the white nothingness like fire burning through paper. The walls are white, a dimmer white than the room of nothingness. A red chair forms beside me, but no one is sitting in it. I look down at myself and realise I'm sitting in a bed, with a warm, thin, beige blanket over me.

Different sounds fill my ears. First, noises from the cartoon playing on the T.V mounted on the wall, reaches me. Then I hear a familiar voice. A voice I never knew I missed so much until now. I've never been happier to hear him like I am now. I stand up. The cold hard floor centers me to reality, confirming I'm not dreaming. I've never been dreaming. Everything I've experienced has happened, will happen, or is happening. What, where, when and how doesn't matter. For reasons I can't remember, I've locked the answers away. Slowly, pieces of the puzzle are coming back to me. I just need to stop running, and denying what is, and start putting the pieces together to form the picture.

" Get me anything." Trunks says, leaning against the door, relieved to have Fable out of the room. I almost want to yell at him for booting her out. I've missed her too! Familiar faces are better than that jerk face I was just with.

"She doesn't know how to count yet." Trunks explains, as I give him a confusing look. What were we talking about again?" I know you can't remember things very well right now Pan, but you are her mother, you're supposed to know how old she is. . ." He runs a hand through his hair." And- -"

"And we promised not to fight in front of her." I finish for him, remembering that part of the sentence.

He chuckles." I see you remember that."

I shake my head." No. I don't remember making that promise. I just remember you telling it to me, seconds from now."

Trunks rests his hands on my shoulders." Pan, I think you should lay down."

I shake my head stubbornly, before pulling him in for a hug. His hands hover over me uncertainly. I had just told him I hated him and wanted a divorce. I argued with Fable about not loving him. Yet here I am, hugging him tighter than I've ever hugged anyone before.

Trunks finally wraps his arms around my body, hugging me in return." Pan. What's going- -"

"Shh. Don't talk. You're ruining the moment."

For reasons I can't remember, I married the person who enjoyed making my highschool life a living hell. I don't like it but I've come to accept it. I know Trunks is the reason for everything that's happening. He is my key, the lighthouse in the storm. I can't unlock the answers I've hidden without him. If this wasn't true, then why do I always find my way back to him instead of Papa, Mama, or Uncle Goten's arms?

"I changed my mind. Let's not get a divorce. We can work things out."

For now. I will stick with him, just until my memories come back.

"Yes." He whispers, kissing the top of my head. I pull away from him.

He knows how to ruin a hug.

* * *

*** If you haven't seen the Lord of the Rings movies, then you have no idea what I'm talking about.**


	5. Bunny-Kick Attack!

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I encountered a little writer's block. By the way, I'm not a doctor so Pan's diagnosis probably isn't an accurate representation of how a real doctor would conduct the diagnosis procedure. All of this is fictional.**

The doctor comes into the room and shows us the results of my MRI scan. Trunks nods and looks at me to see if I can understand what the doctor is explaining. I don't understand a word of what he's saying, not because I'm dumb, but because I'm too surprised at who my doctor is.

"Uub?" I finally manage to say, cutting him off mid sentence. He smiles, happy that I remember him. It's easy to remember his face. He has the same tan skin and black mohawk he had the last time I saw him, which was when he went off to train with Grandpa Goku for a few years. "Wow. Has your wife ever told you you look good in a white coat?"

Trunks gives me a sideways glance, not happy with my obvious flirting. I shrug innocently, It's not my fault Uub is hot.

Uub smiles shyly." Thank you Pan. But I'm not married."

I smile widely, before Trunks' deadly glare forces me to frown. Right. I'm married. Uub is off-limits to me.

" I'm surprised to hear that." My smile creeps back into place, making it obvious I don't find the news of Uub being single upsetting at all. I reach out to touch the stethoscope draped around Uub's neck when Trunks spins Uub around in his chair to keep me from doing so. I let out an exasperated sigh, once again Trunks is ruining my life.

"If she didn't hit her head and isn't suffering from any brain tumors, then what is wrong with my wife?"

I begin to gag after Trunks refers to me as his wife. Ew, ew, ew! Why couldn't he have referred to me as Pan instead?

"Well. . ." Uub begins, scratching the tip of his nose thoughtfully." She seems to be showing symptoms of PTSD."

Seriously? I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Pff. No way.

"Like I told you earlier, Doctor, nothing is wrong with me!" I shout." I'm not crazy and I don't have PT whatever!"

Uub turns his head towards Trunks. " Anger and irritability are common symptoms."

Trunks smiles." No, she's always like that."

I grab a box filled with spandex gloves and blindly throw it at Trunks. Damn, missed."I can prove nothing is wrong with me, see?" I hand Uub the receipt the waitress had given to me earlier." It's dated four years ago, this proves I'm time travelling."

"Pan, you're not time travelling. You're just having very vivid flashbacks or hallucinations." Uub says, handing the bill to Trunks." You probably found this on the ground somewhere and tricked yourself into believing its yours."

Suddenly, I have the urge to strangle Uub with the stethoscope around his neck.

" You believe me, don't you Trunks?"

Please, believe me.

Trunks runs his hands through his hair." I've never heard of someone time travelling without a time machine. Uub is right, you're not time travelling, that's technically impossible."

I narrow my eyes at him. Trunks doesn't turn away. Mr. Capsule Corp President believes he's an expert on time travel just because his family had built a successful time machine. He thinks he knows everything and I'm just a dumb, crazy girl, inferior to his genius I.Q. He's right, I don't know a thing about time travel, but he's supposed to be my husband. How could he believe Uub over me, I'm his wife! My parents never used to believe anything I said, now, my husband doesn't believe me either.

"Nothing is impossible." I snarl, snatching the bill from Trunks' hand." I thought you of all people would know that."

Uub clears his throat." I'll prescribe some anti-anxiety medication, which should help relieve some of the stress and keep the hallucinations at bay. In the meantime, I recommend going about your daily routines like you normally would . Maybe take a couple of weeks off from work to clear your mind and relax."

"I don't have a job. Do I?" I ask, looking to Trunks for the answer.

Trunks gives a curt nod.

I roll my eyes, "Sour Puss." I guess I'll find out what my job is later." Wait, I have one question. What exactly is the cause of my PTSD?"

Uub exchanges a look with Trunks." Well, I'm assuming you must've endured a traumatic and stressful situation. Suppressing your memories is just your body's way of coping." Uub stands from his seat." As for what that traumatic situation is, I'll leave it for you to remember. When you do remember, I recommend you face your problem head-on, without fear. Excuse me." Uub walks past me and towards the door. I raise my eyebrows at Trunks, hoping he can explain what Uub had said in a way I could thoroughly understand, but Trunks turns away.

It's almost as if he's ashamed of something.

Fable passes by Uub, carrying a huge bag behind her. She slides the bag to Trunks' feet, spilling cans of pop, chips, and various other foods from the hospital's vending machines. " There, I bought out everything, now stop sending me on vending machine runs! I know Mommy can't be this hungry!"

As far as I know, the only traumatic event in my life is finding out I married my bully and had a kid with him. Facing my problems head-on without fear shouldn't be that tough. I mean, Fable's just a kid and Trunks is a passive dork. Settling into the role as a wife and mother shouldn't be that hard, right? Besides, it's not like I'll be a wife/mother forever. Once my memories come back, I'll leave them behind and live life the way I wanted to in the first place- - without Trunks.

* * *

"I can't believe you can't fly," I groan while sliding out of my shoes with a bag of tacos in one hand and a thirty-two ounce pop in the other." Strange. I learned how to fly when I was just three! Why hasn't anyone taught you?"

This is the fifth time I've asked that question in the span of one hour. Fable and Trunks are beyond the point of annoyed. I think Trunks was tempted to drive away when I went into the restaurant to order us the tacos. I enjoy annoying my husband more than any wife would, but that's not the reason I keep asking that question. I truly find it unbelievable. What kind of mother was I if I couldn't even teach my kid how to fly?

Fable shrugs." I don't like being in high places." I watch her sadly as she removes her shoes by the front door. "Can I eat in the living room? Please?"

I peek over the wall to glance into the wide living room. My lips pucker as I contemplate the situation. White walls, white carpet, white couches facing each other instead of the T.V, wierd. There's a glass coffee table in between the couches and against the wall is an enormous entertainment center equipped with side speaker panels, glass doors, and glass shelves with a large flat screen T.V sitting on the center of it. I turn around. Trunks has already set the other bags of tacos, burritos, and nachos on the large dining table. It isn't long-large, can probably seat eight people at best but the wood is so thick it looks as if a giant made it.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We'll eat at the ugly man-table, okay?"

Fable shakes her head." That isn't the living room Mom." She takes me by the hand and leads me through a pair of automatic doors into the kitchen, which seems cramped in my opinion, with various cabinets, counters and the two fridges. At least the wooden floor is clean and pretty. Fable leads me through another pair of automatic doors, stopping in the center of another room; a living room.

I wiggle my toes in the soft fur of the bearskin rug under my feet. There aren't any couches in this room, just a chocolate-colored futon propped against the wall, a bookshelf, a small T.V with a game console, and stairs in the corner that probably leads to a basement. Knowing Trunks, there's most likely a lab under the house.

There aren't any windows, but that's okay. The glass sliding door takes up the entire back wall, which probably keeps the room well lit in the daytime. Since it's night, Fable turns on the standing lamp near the door to help us see a little better.

"You're acting weird today." Fable remarks as she plops down in front of her game console.

"Uh-huh." I reply, sliding the glass door open so I can step outside. I barely notice the cool grass as I walk to the edge of the yard. There's a tall forest surrounding the house except for the spot in front of me, which gives me a perfect view of the city, with Capsule Corp at the center. The city lights twinkling brighter than the stars above.

"It's beautiful," I whisper a loud, sensing Trunks beside me.

"Yeah," Trunks whispers back, taking my hand in his. Instead of pulling away, I let him guide me back into the house.

_Our_ house.

* * *

Instead of eating with us in the living room, Trunks eats at the man-table while scanning over papers related to his work. Fable and I multi task by playing the game console, and taking bites of our food when the game is loading.

Hours later, I'm about to pass level four when Trunks appears and shuts off the game. My jaw drops. He smiles," Bedtime."

Oh crap.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammer." I'm twenty-two, I don't have a bedtime."

Trunks points at Fable, who's curled in a fetal position beside me." You don't, but she does."

"Hey! She told me she was just resting! I can't believe she fell asleep on me!" I whine as Trunks bends down and picks her up. I drop the controller on the floor. Sighing, I follow him to Fable's room, which is the room across from. . . ours. I don't go in. I patiently wait at the doorway while Trunks tucks her in bed. Lucky kid, she has an entire bed to herself.

Trunks turns on her nightlight before closing the door behind him. Our bodies are only inches away from touching, since this hall is unbelievably narrow. I instinctively take a step back, but Trunks doesn't seem to mind being so close to me.

"You don't have to go to bed, Pan." Trunks smirks." You can keep playing."

I grunt. Yeah right. What's the point of playing now? I didn't get a chance to save my game, if I played i'd have to start over at level one! No, Trunks knew I wouldn't keep playing if it meant starting over, maybe he shut the game off without warning on purpose. "No. I was only playing it because Fable wanted me to."

"Sure you were." Trunks replies. Once his back is turned, I clench my fists and pretend to hit him with an imaginary bat while I follow him into the bathroom.

Trunks glances back at me, I lower my fists and smile innocently at him. He hands me a red toothbrush while he takes a blue toothbrush from the holder. The pink toothbrush must belong to Fable. There are two sinks in the bathroom. I stick my tongue out. Ew, I think people call them His and Her sinks.

Trunks spits a large amount of toothpaste foam into his sink ( on the left side). Our eyes meet. I lean forward and spit out a tiny bit of the foam in my sink. Trunks lets out a small laugh and continues to brush his teeth. I keep brushing too, except I continue to brush at a quicker speed. Trunks quickens his pace to match mine. Together, we quickly spit more foam into the sink, rinse our mouths and the remaining toothpaste from our brushes. Trunks loses his grip on his toothbrush. I smile, shoving my toothbrush in it's holder one second before Trunks. I raise both of my arms and shout," Done!"

I do a little victory dance to annoy him.

Trunks smiles ,then smacks me in the butt as he passes. "Good job."

I bristle," Why you little. . ."

"Ah, that hurts, ouch. I'm sorry Panny." Trunks says in a girly, mocking tone. I punch him harder as he protectively shields his head from my fist. Annoyed with my stinging punches, he uncovers his face. I smile proudly as I punch him in the mouth. Ha, I bet that hurt.

Trunks smiles, wiping the blood from his lips with his wrist. I yelp as he traps me in a tight bear hug, then slams me down into the bed. Crap. It was a trap! He led me into the bedroom without me realising it! He pins me down as I helplessly watch his hands trail over my sides, but not in a sensual manner. I curl into a ball but that doesn't stop him. He continues to tickle my sides, ignoring my protests.

"Stop. . ." I laugh. Ugh! Why do I have to laugh? This isn't fun at all! It's torture!" Stop, that tickles. . .Stop, stop. . .I'm going to pee my pants now stop!"

Trunks continues to tickle my sides until my face glows red, then he stops. I stop panting when I notice that he's still on top of me. Expecting me to push him away, I surprise him by leaning forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. Trunks raises his eyebrows, not sure what that kiss meant. I smile at him while positioning my legs so my toes are touching his abdomen. He doesn't notice.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

" I think you should sleep on the floor tonight." Careful not to hurt him, I bunny-kick him in the abdomen, sending him backwards and off the bed. He grunts as he lands on the floor. I quickly grab a pillow and throw it at his face. His head falls back on the floor again from the impact of the pillow.

"Don't I get a blanket?" He asks, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Mmm." I bite my lower lip." You can have a sheet. I'll sleep with the comforter."

Trunks claps his hands, plunging us in darkness. I roll to the side of the bed and peer into the darkness where I can hear Trunks breathing. "Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Pan." He pauses." Did you remember to take your medicine?"

"Yeah," I lie.

I'll start taking it tomorrow.

Dad's words echo in my brain as I quickly fall asleep.

_Tomorrow never comes._


	6. Accidental Boyfriend

"Pan, wake up honey."

Strong hands shake my shoulders gently. I groan and turn to the side, away from the noisy person trying to wake me up." Two more hours Papa." I bury my head under my pillow, then gasp. " Papa!" I push the pillow off my face and quickly sit up. My forehead smashes into a brick wall named Trunks.

We both groan from the pain.

"When people called you hard-headed I never thought they meant it literally," Trunks grumbles, a red bruise already forming on his forehead." Until now."

"Same here." I reply." Hey! Who said I'm hard-headed? Was it Bulla?"

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Papa stated, slowly closing the door so only his head is peeking in." Be nice Pan, he's here to get the black ring off your face. Trunks when your done, come see me in the kitchen okay?"

I jump out of bed and peek into the small hallway outside. Yes! This is our apartment! I'm a teenager about to graduate again! Better, Papa didn't walk in on Trunks and me making out this time! Yess! Oh yeah, oh yeah, uh huh. . .

"I think you hit your head too hard." Trunks quips, watching my victory dance with mild worry.

I grin widely as I walk towards him, meaning to grab the jar out of his hands and shoo him out of my room, when I stumble over my stupid pillow!

No! Move Trunks, move! Don't just stand there, get out of the way!

Trunks' eyes widen as my lips break my fall- - on his lips! His arms instinctively wrap around me to keep me from falling to the floor since my legs have turned to jelly. Damn, I thought I was building an immunity to Trunks' kisses, but I guess not. Stupid body! This isn't even a kiss! Can't I tell the difference?

"Pan have you seen my. . ." Mama trails off. Trunks lets me go and I fall to the floor with a loud thud. Ow. " Nevermind, I can see that you're busy."

"It's not what it looks like!" I shout from the floor.

"Pan, I was born at night, not last night." She retorts, turning the lock and closing the door behind her.

"Uhhh, why does this keep happening to me?" I whine.

Trunks exhales, siting on the floor next to me." At least it wasn't your Dad."

* * *

Not wanting Trunks to get any funny ideas, we don't move to the bed to apply the cream. The floor is hard and uncomfortable to sit on, but I don't care. The way I see it, I have another chance at not being his wife, and I will not screw this chance up!

"Why did you kiss me?"

My eyes are closed and I flinch as he dabs his finger near the corner of my eye." I didn't kiss you. I wouldn't kiss you to save the Earth!" I know I'm being mean, but I don't have a choice. If only he could see what our life together is like, then he would understand." I tripped and fell, you just happened to be in my way. The better question is, why didn't you move?"

"I'll let you break your nose next time." He says drily.

My eyes snap open and I swat the jar out of his hand, it doesn't break like I had wanted it too. I stand and open my window." Get out."

Trunks stands, glancing from me to my window,.He answers defiantly." No."

I blindly punch at him. He's too surprised to block, especially since my fist connects below his naval and into his most vulnerable area. Trunks falls to his knees and lands on his forehead, groping himself in pain. The tiniest amount of guilt floods through me, but I quickly push it back.

"This is your fault. Everything is your fault!" I shout, more angry than I've been in a long time. Why couldn't he have just left me alone all these years instead of teasing me? I'm a nervous wreck because of him! " My life is hell because of you!"

His hand clamps around my ankle before I can jump out the window. His face is a contorted mixture of pain, sorrow, and confusion. I look away from him. I can't look at him, I really didn't mean to hit him that hard, especially _there_.

"Can you do me a favor," I sigh, lowering my voice so he can hear that I'm sorry without me actually saying it. Trunks gives me an incredulous look, I'm in no position to be asking him for favors." If I ever ask you to be my boyfriend, if I ever ask yo to marry me. . . don't. Just say no, okay? Trust me, it'd be the worst mistake either of us will ever make." Trunks' grip around my ankle loosens, and I jump out of my window, landing softly on the sidewalk and surprising the pedestrians below.

* * *

I wander aimlessly for an hour when I suddenly remember that I have a hair appointment scheduled today.

I stop in my tracks.

I never did make it to my hair appointment since I was seconds away from being hit by the semi last time. I turn and sprint in the direction towards the salon. . . towards the cross walk of a certain death. Will I die this time? Did I ever really die the first time?

I smile, remembering the reason that stunned me and caused me to stop in the middle of the cross walk the first time. That girl couldn't have been Fable, but it did look a lot like her.

"Only one way to find out."

I wont be surprised this time. I will find out who that little girl is!

. . .

I wait at the cross walk until I see my Uncle Goten across the street. The light turns green. People cross, except for me. I lag behind, not certain of what I will find on the other side. What if it is Fable? What will that mean? What if it isn't?

Uncle Goten is talking to someone shorter than him, but I can't see who it is. Goten feels me staring at him and looks up. He smiles, stretching his hand high in the air as he waves at me. I smile, reaching the center of the road when my shoe sticks to a wad of gum on the asphalt. Ew! I stop for a second, long enough to scrape the gum off my shoe when I hear my Uncle frantically screaming my name.

You've gotta be kidding me.

I turn my head to the side, raising my arm protectively against the shining chrome of the semi's grille. Huh, fate does have a sense of humor.

There isn't time to scream. The horn sounds off and I seal my eyes shut.

Now would be a good time to wake up in Trunks' bed again! But the power to time travel isn't under my control, and I know it wont save me this time. Just when all hope is lost, I feel someone pulling me back by the shirt.

My eyes open. The enormous, long, red semi flashes inches away from my face. My eyes zoom in on the crazy driver behind the wheel: a man with black hair, blue eyes, and a bright orange bandana! For a millisecond, our eyes meet. His expression is bored and alert at the same time. I can only imagine what my expression is like, I'm sure my eyes are large and animated like my stuffed cat Wolf's.

My legs buckle underneath me and I fall to my knees. That was close, too close for comfort. I almost died!

I turn my head sharply. There isn't anyone behind me, but there should be. I distinctly felt someone pull me back by the end of my shirt.

"Pan! Are you okay?" I hear my Uncle shout.

Dazed, I look around at the crowd of faces surrounding me. My Uncle pushes through them and rushes to my side. I laugh maniacally before falling unconscious- - but alive- - on the road.

* * *

My eyes open.

I'm not on the highway anymore. I'm in a warm room, not a hospital, surrounded by my family and friends.

"Give her some room guys." Bulla says, but no one backs away. If anything, everyone seems to do the opposite and leans in closer to me.

Mama clutches my hand tightly, her blue eyes brimming with tears that threaten to spill. Dad removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes, I think his tears had already escaped. Grandma Chichi is holding her hands together, looking like a praying angel. Bulma and Bulla's eyebrows are raised in a curious fashion. Even Vegeta is in the room. He's leaning against the wall, glancing at me from the side, trying to look cool and indifferent, like always.

Uncle Goten's face zooms in close to my left cheek. I want to slap him away, hasn't he ever heard of personal space?

"Pan? I'm glad you're okay! Can you sit up?"

I blink at him, his words sound far away, as if he is under water. Behind him, further from the group, is a face I know too well. I lift my finger and point at him." You're my boyfriend."

Everyone's heads turn towards Trunks. I meant it as a question, hopefully they heard it as a question. I have to know if I'm his girlfriend or wife now so I can figure out which point in time I came back to. By knowing, maybe I can find out if there's a pattern to this time travelling thing?

I watch as Mama, Papa, Grandma, Bulma, Bulla, and Uncle Goten pull Trunks into the other room so I can't see them. Vegeta snorts and walks in the opposite direction, whatever is going on, he doesn't want to be apart of it.

Some of their conversation reaches my ears.

I hear Trunks say," This is the first I'm hearing of it!"

I think more than one person slaps him upside the head.

"Maybe she has amnesia!" Someone exclaims, I think it's Goten.

Someone slaps him too.

"Just play along for the time being. . ." I hear Mama speak, giving the conclusion to an argument I only heard fragments about.

They come back to the living room, but only Trunks crouches next to me on the couch. The rest keep their distance from us, as if I'm a wild tiger that just awoke from a nap and found himself trapped in a zoo. Hmph. Everyone's looking at me as if I belong in a zoo.

"Did I grow two heads or something?" I ask, my throat sounding dry and tired.

Trunks guardedly observes me a few seconds before smiling." Yeah, you can say that."

I reach out for his hand, wondering if I'll find a wedding band on one of his fingers, but Trunks' hands snare mine in his. I don't have the strength to pull away from the kiss he plants. Mama holds Papa back by using her arm as a sort of fence, blocking him from Trunks.

No, we must not be married. Just my boyfriend then? Good. There's still a chance to break up with him at least.

* * *

Surprisingly, I wake up in the same room again. No one is in the room except for Trunks, who's still holding my hand and is sitting upright, with his face buried in the cushion beside my stomach. His shoulders slowly rise and fall as he sleeps.

I pull my right hand from his. I can't stop myself from running my hand through his tousled hair. Sleeping Trunks is my favorite kind of Trunks, he can't argue with me when he's sleeping. Ah, if only he was like that awake, too.

"Mmm?" Trunks grunts, turning his head to lie on his left cheek so he can look up at me with his right eye. The curve of his smile irritates me for some reason.

"Why are you so happy?"

Trunks stretches like a cat, sneakily climbing onto the couch with me so our bodies are pressing together. His heat is welcoming so I don't push him away. He doesn't look away as he settles his hand over my upper arm. I don't tense.

"Why are you so relaxed?" He asks, suspicious that I haven't yelled or tried to shove him away like I normally would.

I yawn." I'm used to it."

If I freaked out every time he's groped me, he wouldn't have any hands! He seems to like it when I get mad, and I refuse to give him that satisfaction anymore. I will not be his victim!

With his hand pressed against my lower back he pulls me closer to him so our abdomens and chests are touching. I turn my face away from his, refusing to let our lips touch. His hand glides down over my butt, chuckling as I tense, but doesn't stop until his hand is resting on my thigh. Slowly, he pulls my right leg towards him and over his hip.

My heartbeat quickens. I'm not used to _this._

"What are you doing!" Bulla gasps, freeing me from Trunks' trance and his embrace by swatting him with the end of her broom." Stop taking advantage of my friend!"

Trunks slides off the couch, still holding my left hand. I struggle to break free , but he pulls me down on top of him, which stops Bulla from hitting him with the broom. She discards the broom and charges into the kitchen, probably to grab something sharper or hot, Trunks doesn't stay to find out.

"Where are we going?" I ask, since he's pulling me out the window against my will.

He stops to think. My growling stomach decides for him.

"Let's go out to eat." He winks.

I roll my eyes but follow after him anyway. How can I say no to a free meal?

" This isn't a date is it?" I groan.

He smirks." Of course it is."


	7. Tricks the Mind Plays

Trunks yawns.

"We've been walking down the street for half an hour now, Pan. Where would you like to eat?"

Trunks gestures at a row of expensive, fancy restaurants lined side by side in front of us. Darn. I was hoping he would've gestured with the hand trapping my hand! I've tried sliding my hand away from his, that didn't work. I even lifted my arm to scratch at my temple- - he still wouldn't let go! I ended up scratching my temple with his knuckles! Did Trunks mind? No. Did I mind? Heck yes! Talk about wierd.

I sigh. "Trunks let me go!"

By the way he's smiling, I can tell he isn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"I'm your _boyfriend,_ remember?" He swings our hands back and forth, forcing me to glare at him. " We're supposed to hold hands." His grin widens after I roll my eyes.

"You know, you take the definition of the word 'clingy' to a whole nother level." I snap, pointing at the cheap fast food joint across the street with our linked, sweaty hands." Let's eat there." I step off the curb to cross the street, but Trunks pulls me back.

"Are you sure you want to eat at SnackDonalds?" He asks inscrutably.

"Yes. Now get out your wallet and let's go!"

I curse as Trunks pulls me back again.

"Money isn't an issue," He says seriously." We can eat anywhere you'd like, even if it's on the other side of the world!"

I angrily stomp my foot. This 'date' is turning out exactly as I thought it would- - awful. " I thought you said I could choose the place!"

" You can." He replies defensively.

"I choose SnackDonalds."

"Why?" He asks, his face contorting in distaste.

"Aren't we ever going to eat!" I groan " It's more comfortable there! I know I will be out of place in one of those uptight, snobby restaurants that always require a reservation, unless you're the heir to Capsule Corporation!" I stop to take a breath before continuing." At least SnackDonalds doesn't require their customers to dress extravagantly! I mean look at me!" I gesture down at my clothes- - an orange tank top and dark blue sweat pants.

Trunks frowns." I think you look nice."

I snort," Yeah right."

"You always look nice," Trunks mutters, towing me along as we cross the street to eat at SnackDonalds.

* * *

The first thing to go wrong is: A kid trips and spills his ketchup cup containers all over my pants!

"S-sorry." The kid stutters, afraid I'll yell at him.

My eyebrow twitches but I don't yell. " Ha ha, I needed to wash these pants anyway."

Second thing to go wrong is:

"There's an out-of-order sign over my favorite drink!" I exclaim, wanting so badly to throw a fit. Reminding myself I'm not like Bulla, I manage not to throw a hissy fit, barely. Trunks offers to buy us both canned drinks at the convenient store next door, while I order us food and wait patiently in a booth near a window.

Quickly becoming bored, I grab a handful of napkins and begin rubbing the ketchup off my pants.

Ten minutes pass.

Where is he? Pfft, I bet he had to ask one of the workers where they keep the canned soda. He's grown up spoiled, I bet this is his first time buying something on his own! The thought of Trunks getting lost in a convenient store thoroughly amuses me. I guess, it's so entertaining that I'm even smiling about it.

"You seem happy to be in a dump like this." A man from the booth in front of me says, while reaching out to grab a handful of napkins from the dispenser on my table.

"It's you!" I shout- - too loudly- - while pointing my finger in his face.

His eyes narrow.

I narrow my eyes too. I can't believe he's forgotten me already!

"I'm the girl you almost ran over in the semi earlier, remember?" And you stiffed me on the restaurant bill you bastard! Of course, that hasn't happened yet. Hopefully it never will! What am I saying? Of course it will never happen. There's no way I'm accepting a ride from someone the universe has decided, obviously, to kill me! No freaking way!

His blue eyes don't lose their glare as he smiles." Oh, that's right." He turns around after gathering the napkins he needed. Trunks sits across from me, blocking my view of the black-haired crazy driver who almost killed me this morning.

"Hey," Trunks says, laying the plastic bag beside him." Wow, you haven't eaten yet? You didn't have to wait for me- -"

Completely ignoring Trunks, I stand up and walk to the crazy guy's booth. I watch him dab at the mayonnaise on his bandana a second before clearing my throat to let him know that I want to speak with him. He doesn't look at me as he responds. "What do you want."

"An apology."

He looks up from his bandana, throws his head back, and laughs. My arms shake- - I want to punch this guy so bad! Keeping my anger in check, I rush to the condiment stand, grab a packet of mayonnaise, tear off the seal, rush back to that jerk's table and. . .

He doesn't yell like I wanted him to, but he doesn't look happy to have mayonnaise squirted over his face either. He wipes his face with a napkin, stands, and glares at me. " I'll get you for this."

I roll my eyes." Puh-lease. I can take you anytime, anywhere. In fact, why don't you meet me in front of my grandpa's mansion tomorrow at six?" I punch my fist into my palm to intimidate him." Just ask for Pan Son. If you don't show, I'll know you're a coward."

He smirks and throws his balled napkin into the trash can across the room before heading out the door. I shake my head as I watch him climb into a really large truck. That's one guy who shouldn't be allowed to drive!

"He's not going to show." I mumble to myself as I slide back into my booth across from Trunks. After five minutes of silently eating, I get the feeling Trunks is mad at me for some reason. I snap my fingers," Thanks for the meal."

He lets out a "Mm-hmm." I sigh, guess that wasn't the reason he's moody.

"Who was that guy?" Trunks asks, folding his arms.

I trace my lower lip with my index finger as I think." Huh, you know that's a good question. I should've asked him that earlier. " I freeze, suddenly understanding why Trunks is in a foul mood." Don't tell me you're jealous!" Trunks opens his mouth to speak, but I talk over him." Why would you even think that I like him? He almost ran me over this morning!"

Trunks' lips curl into a smile." I know you want to be with him. You even made a date to see him tomorrow."

"Yeah to beat him up!" I shout." It's not like I was planning to take him out to a movie! I just want to punch him a few times, that's all!"

Trunks snorts." Violently abusing me isn't enough for you anymore?"

My eyes widen, suddenly understanding why it's been so hard for me to drive Trunks away. All the time I spent yelling and being mean to him did not drive him further from me like I had hoped, if anything, it made him want to be with me more. " You're a masochist!" I gasp. Of course he would be considering who his parents are.

"I guess that makes you a sadist." Trunks grins, handing me my canned drink.

I shutter, am I a sadist? Do I secretly find pleasure in - -My thought goes unfinished as I open my drink and orange soda shoots into my face." TRUNKS!" I shout.

"What? I didn't do anything." Trunks replies with mocking innocence.

* * *

"I think our date went well." Trunks says, looking up at the stars. I roll my eyes and stretch out on the bench in the park. I could sit up and let Trunks sit beside me but. . . I don't want to. He can stand for all I care, better yet, he can go home.

"This was the worst date of my life." I groan, draping my arm over my eyes. Who knew going out to dinner together would be so tiring?

"Oh? I thought that time you went to the theatre with that one guy was your worst date."

I lift my arm and glance down at my feet where Trunks is casually leaning against the bench. I squint evilly at him. He smiles back. Of course he would bring that up. The one guy in my Freshmen year who was brave enough to ask me on a date was ruined thanks to Trunks and his partner in crime, Uncle Goten! I should've sensed they were two rows behind us, but I was too nervous to notice. We didn't even make it through the previews when Uncle Goten and Trunks' immature 'boos' and popcorn throwing got my date and me thrown out of the theater- - all thanks to those jerks! It was embarrassing. I couldn't look at that guy's (whose name I can't remember) face again after that!

"Thanks to you I never could go back to that theatre." I whine.

"You can always come over to my house and watch movies with me. We have a screen bigger than any movie theatre's, with the best sound system."

"I'll pass thanks. One date is more than enough for me in this lifetime." I sigh." Let's break up and go our separate ways. I mean, we obviously hate each other. Might as well break up now before we waste five years of our life stuck together."

"You can't break up with me." He says quietly after a moment's silence.

"I just did." I point out.

"No. We'd have to actually be dating first in order for you to break up with me." He sticks his hands in his pockets and tilts his head to the side, looking down on me." I only went on this date with you because, for some bizarre reason, you thought I was your boyfriend. We all thought maybe you had amnesia or was suffering from some hallucination caused by PTSD, so I agreed to go along with your delusion and pretended to be your boyfriend." Trunks passes by me, only pausing to pat me on the head." I'll let everyone know you're feeling normal again. See you later Pan."

* * *

"Trunks wait!" I shout, sitting up from the bench. My eyes widen, noticing the scenery change the moment I sit up. I'm in a bedroom, covered by a grey comforter from the waist down and beside me, snoring peacefully, is the man I had kicked off the bed just hours before.

"Did you have a bad dream?" A small voice asks.

"F-fable! You scared me!" I gasp, placing my hand over my chest to steady my heart beat.

Fable, standing by my side of the bed, reaches her finger out to touch my cheek. She frowns." Your face is sticky."

"Yeah. Your Dad shook my soda and it sprayed in my face when I opened it."

Fable's frown deepens." But. . . Daddy is sleeping."

"I guess it was just a dream then." I stretch towards the ceiling as I stand." Come on, I'll tuck you back in bed."

She clings to my hand as I lead her across the hall to her bedroom.

"You're not going to leave me forever, are you?" She asks after I pull the covers up to her chin.

I try to smile a reassuring smile as I lie to her face." No."

"Good. I never want you to leave." Fable yawns and snuggles into her pillow." Daddy would be very sad if you left forever. I would be sad too."

I lean forward, kiss her on the forehead, stand up, trip over a toy, and make it to the light switch when she says," I love you mommy."

Gulping, I reply."I love you to, now go to sleep."

I stand in the shower a long time.

When my delightfully hot water turns cold, I barely notice it. It's hard to notice anything beside the fact that, if I hadn't thought we were already dating, Trunks and I never would've had a first date to begin with. Trunks never tricked me into dating him, it was my wrong assumption that did that. I tricked myself. I wonder, if I tricked myself into dating him, did I also trick myself into marrying him too?


	8. Mommy

**[ Hmmm. It kinda crosses over the rated M border] Sorry it's been a while since I updated this, *cough* 3 months.**

I clutch the towel close to my body while watching Trunks sleep peacefully on the bed. He yawns, smacks his jaw like he's chewing something in his dream, and rolls over on his stomach. It's impossible to stay mad at him for not telling me we weren't dating, or for the fact he snuck in bed with me while I was sleeping. Guess it wouldn't be fair to yell at him for something that happened over five years ago, even if it only just happened to me.

I still don't take my eyes off him as I make my way to my closet, bumping into the dresser in the process and knocking over a bottle of perfume. Turning on the lights or actually looking where I'm going would help, but who knows what Trunks will do when he sees that the only thing keeping me from being naked is a short towel? At least it covers the important stuff, barely. I have a feeling this is one of Fable's towels, that would explain its short length.

Trunks rolls over onto his side. I hold my breath and wait. Seconds pass. Trunks doesn't move and his breathing continues steadily as before. I relax slightly, daring to look away so I can open the closet doors.

My heart accelerates, and my body freezes under the large eyes of the woman staring back at me from within the doors. I blink, the woman blinks too. Who is she? I quickly realise the answer when I shift under the towel, to keep it from sliding off, and she does the same. It's me! I forgot the closet has mirror doors.

I stick out my tongue in disgust, clearly able to see Trunks sleeping on his back behind me. Of course he'd want large mirrors in the bedroom.

I study myself in the mirrors, lifting my hands to touch my cheek and pull up my eyebrows. I'm a lot older than the last time I saw my reflection. My cheeks have slimmed. Strands of grey hairs stick out to me, although they aren't terribly noticable. My eyebrows are a different style, pointed down instead of arched. Of course, that could just be my gloomy expression.

This isn't me.

My bangs are longer, strings of them fall past my eyebrows less than a centimeter away from my eyes, while the rest flow with the rest of my hair a little past the shoulders. My skin is still pale, never could get a nice tan, but I don't remember ever being this pale.

This isn't me, but I know that it is. This is who I am now.

Trunks' lips press against the ball of my shoulder. I don't look away from my reflection, but my senses are completely devoted to him now.

He parts his lips, gently trapping my skin in his teeth, tasting my skin with his moist tongue. A squeaking noise echoes in the quiet room when he pulls away, his moist lips leaving behind a trail of kisses as he skims up my neck, stopping behind my ear to whisper," You weren't in bed."

In the mirror I look into his blue eyes. Everything in the room is a mixture of black, white and dark blue, even the landscape outside is a dark blue. That weird transition when night slowly becomes day.

"I had to take a shower," I murmur. Why would he care where I was? So what if I wasn't in bed? He shouldn't have snuck in the bed I had kicked him out of in the first place!

Trunks places his hand over the left side of my waist. Before I can react, he steps back, turns me around, tugs off the towel and falls on the bed with me on top of him. I blush, and quickly cover my breasts with my arms, diving into the pillow next to him. Is he insane? What is he thinking!

"Eee!" I squeak as Trunks wraps his hands around my ankles and pulls me to him, wrapping my legs securely around his hips. My heart races, and I keep my eyes focused on his face, feeling his erection through the thin fabric of his sweat pants.

Trunks smirks, rubbing his hands along my thighs. I purse my lips, refusing to make any sound that would embarrass me and delight him. This is a game, that's all. He's just teasing me, like always.

"Did you mean what you said to Fable?" He asks, lightly pinching my right thigh." You really wont leave us?You'll stay, forever?"

"You faker! You were awake the whole time? Haven't you ever heard of a private conversation!"

Trunks grins.

My face hardens. "No. I did not mean it. Once I remember everything, I'm leaving the both of you."

"No you're not."

"Excuse me?"

Trunks sighs." Face it, Pan. You love me, and you care about Fable. "

"That's not true!" I yell, wishing he'd get off of me, and hating myself for partially enjoying this.

Trunks raises his eyebrows and glances down at the front of his sweatpants which is pressed tightly against me.

I blush. My body has betrayed me again!

" I just took a shower. . .I haven't completely dried off. . . It has nothing to do with you so stop smirking!"

Trunks shrugs." You've gotta stop lying to yourself, Pan."

I narrow my eyes. Speaking of lying. . .

"Why did you tell me you weren't my boyfriend," I ask, referring to our first date." And why did we marry? I thought you hated me, I mean, you did spend years embarrassing me with pranks! None of this makes any sense!"

I sit up and wrap my arms around his neck, determined to get answers from him. Trunks places his hands over my lower back, and glances down at my exposed breasts. I don't blush. Not wearing any clothes. . . locked in each other's embrace. . . all of it feels right, almost natural, like I've been naked in front of him for years. I guess, technically, by his claims, I have.

Trunks stares into my eyes, angry that I was even asking these questions. "Because I love you."

"Because you love me," I repeat, not believing it for a second." Making me hate you,lying about being my boyfriend, and making me want to transfer to a school on the other side of the world is your way of showing that you_ love_ me? If being mean is the new way of showing love, then I know at least a dozen people who _love_ me."

Trunks has confirmed what I've suspected for years: he's an idiot.

His eyes dart across my face, as if he were trying to read a book.

My cheeks redden, but I don't look away. It's awkward talking intimately like this with him. His honesty and ability to comfortably talk to me about his feelings - - about anything!- - isn't what I was expecting. Isn't there a joke or condescending response he'd like to throw into the conversation? When did he become the mature one?

" I was tired of being friends, that's why I relentlessly pulled pranks on you." He explains, stroking the back of his hand against my cheek.

"I liked being friends. . . " I whisper. It's hard to talk normally, hearing him say he didn't want to be my friend hurts more than I ever thought it could. Is this how Trunks felt when I told him I hated him? Did he feel like knives were being shoved in his chest and through his heart, too?

I want to pull away, but Trunks' hand on my lower back keeps me from escaping. I don't have the energy to fight him.

"So did I, until you started highschool," Trunks smiles." There were other boys who started seeing you as a woman, not just me. I knew I was stuck in the friend zone, so, in my foolish mind I thought that if we weren't friends then maybe you'd see me the way I saw you." He chuckles, leaning his forehead against mine." I guess I took it too far. When I realised you were starting to hate me. . . I thought it was too late. . .

He kisses me. I don't kiss back or push him away.

"I used to ask you the same question." He purrs into my ear.

"What question?" I ask, forcing my voice to stay steady.

" _Why did you marry me?_ You know what your answer was?" He pauses." _'Because I love you'_."

" I don't love you." I shake my head, trying to convince myself more than him. It's hard to see myself in love with him. It's hard to see myself ever agreeing to marry him! Did I really say that once? Can I really believe he's loved me all these years? " You don't love me, either."

Trunks exhales through his nose. He pushes me off of him, and I fall back on the bed. My head tilts to the side, and I watch him stand up. He paces from the bed to the dresser over a dozen times, all while shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air, as if he were having an internal argument with himself.

Finally, he stops and says," You've left me no choice." He removes his shirt, exposing his sun tanned muscles." I'll show you how much I love you and how much you love me."

I smile as Trunks removes his sweat pants. I know I wont stop him from giving me his love, my body has ached for it ever since the towel slipped. The irony of it all comes out in uncontrollable laughter.

"What is it now?" Trunks asks, offended. I laugh harder, realising I chose to laugh at the worst time- - Trunks has removed his boxers and is standing naked!

"No, I'm not laughing at you," I gasp in between breaths." It's just that. . . I never saw us doing this on our first date." Trunks archs an eyebrow and positions himself on top of me." I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not at all, but I'm starting to get used to you sounding crazy, so I don't mind."

"Shut up."

Trunks smirks, then lifts the sheets over our naked forms.

Our moans, the hickeys, our passionate kisses, and the scratching doesn't prove anything. That doesn't mean I love him. The way I keep him on top of me until he falls asleep, that doesn't mean anything either. But the way he whispers," I love you Pan," could that mean something?

I merely kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

The afternoon sun pouring through the windows isn't what wakes me up, I realise. I tilt my head to the left, where Trunks is snoring beside me, and at the door in the background. My ears strain, certain I heard something before.

_Knock._  
_Knock._

"Mommy, Daddy. . . are you guys up yet?"The doorknob wiggles. I lift the sheets higher over my breasts and cover Trunks' shoulders. Fable peeks her head in, sees that I'm awake, and smiles, opening the door all the way. " Good morning!"

"Good morning," I smile, while casually punching Trunks in the shoulder. What does she want? Get up Trunks! I'm not used to being a mom yet!

"Hmm?" Trunks grunts, not opening his eyes.

Fable slowly walks to his side of the bed. Her large dark eyes looking suspiciously guilty. Trunks plays dead and pretends not to sense Fable staring at him. Sighing, I pat my side of the bed, and she slowly walks to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, reaching out to stroke some of her wavy, brown hair. She's still dressed in her pink pajamas and her hair looks like a lion's mane, did she just wake up, too?

Fable bites her lower lip and glances at Trunks' back. Is he still asleep?

"Do I have to go?"

I frown." What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I don't want to go to _her_ house," She continues." I want to stay here with you, Mommy."

Her? Who's _Her_? Is she a friend or something? I pat Fable's head as she starts to cry. I'm really no good with children, but it hurts me to see her upset. " Yeah, of course you can stay with me. Shh, don't cry Fable."

"Please. . .don't. . .be. . . mad with me!" She sobs.

"No. I'm not mad. If you don't want to go to _her_ house, that's okay."

Fable wipes her nose with the sleeve of her pajamas, again she glances at Trunks." No, not that."

I bite my lower lip, confused again. Geez, this kid likes to switch topics quickly. At least give me a warning. Was I like this when I was a kid?

"I. . ." Fable looks away from me as she mumbles." I was so hungry and you guys were sleeping. . . I thought I'd make myself some breakfast so I put my bowl of cereal in the oven. . . "

"In the oven?" I echo.

She nods." Yeah, Isn't that how you're supposed to cook, by putting food in the oven?"

"Sometimes- - " My voice is cut off by the beeping of the smoke alarm.

Trunks curses, jumps from the bed and quickly puts on his pants."Dammit, not again!"

He rushes out of the room.

Fable and I say nothing while we listen to him use the fire extinguisher. Some of the smoke drifts into the bedroom. It stinks, but it's not deadly. Down the hall, Trunks shouts." Fable! Come help me open the windows! Now!"

"Okay!" Fable chirps, jumping off the bed and running down the hall.

"What did I tell you about using the oven?"

I discard the sheet on my way to the dresser, picking out a pair of panties, socks, and a bra. I put on a pair of shorts and one of Trunks' grey shirts to wear. My taste in clothes has drastically changed since I was seventeen. Long black skirts, button up shirts, simple shoes, and cashmere sweaters. . . did I rob a school teacher's wardrobe or something? Plain T-shirts and jeans is all I need.

After brushing my teeth, I stop in front of the french white doors near the front door. I try to open them, but they're locked. I press my forehead against the window, and cup my hands around the corners of my eyes as I try to peer through the white curtains covering the doors on the other side. I can't make out the silhouettes of the objects inside, which only makes me more curious.

Someone knocks on the front door. I look in the direction of the kitchen, hearing Trunks lecture Fable about house fires as he prepares her something to eat.

I shrug. Might as well answer the door since Trunks is busy.

There's a second knock, and I open the door immediately after. "Can I help you?"

The woman repositions the yellow purse draped over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the ground as she asks." Is Fable ready?"

Who is this woman? I bite my lower lip, remembering how Fable told me she didn't want to go with _her_. Is this _her_?

The woman peeks up at me, her dark eyes looking eerily familiar. My eyes are drawn to the gold necklace, which stands out against the black turtle neck she's wearing.

Grey jeans. Short black boots. Thick, wavy brown hair. . .My stomach tightens, my body coming to an understanding before me.

"Fable doesn't want to go with you today," I stutter, almost choking on my words.

The woman lifts her head and finally looks at me. Tears well in her eyes and her voice cracks." B-but that isn't what we agreed. T-trunks said I could see her once a week. He promised!" She buries her face in her hands and begins to cry." I knew she'd never forgive me!"

I blink away the tears from my eyes and force myself to speak." Who are you?"

She pulls her hands away, unaware of the mascara trailing down from her face." Pan, you know me." She stares at me a long time, but I don't recognize her. " It's me. . .Valese."

I turn my head to the right, so I'm studying her with my left eye. I had meant to shake my head, but didn't have the strength to." Valese? Goten's girlfriend, Valese? You're _that_ Valese?"

Valese's lips pull back in a painful grimace after I mention Goten's name. More tears flow, and she stomps her right foot from the emotional pain she's feeling. "Why would you say that to me? Do you still hate me, too? I said I was sorry! Pan if I could go back in time it never would've happened!"

Trunks pushes pass me and places both of his hands on Valese's shoulders, shaking her with every word." This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault!"

I'm not aware that Fable is standing beside me until Valese stops crying and stretches her arms out for her. Fable wraps both of her arms around my leg and screams." No! I don't want to go with you. You're not my mommy!" She squeezes my leg tighter, looking up at me." You're my mommy. Not her. I want to stay with you forever. Please don't make me go."

The words I whisper hurt me as much as it hurts her. " You're not my daughter."

Fable unleashes me and runs into the house, crying.

Valese runs after her, but the sound of Fable slamming her bedroom door shut keeps Valese out.

Ignoring the drama inside the house, I glare at Trunks' guilty face.

"She isn't my daughter." I say again, hoping he'll prove me wrong or deny it.

He stares solemnly back at me and shakes his head."Biologically. . .no." His jaw clenches, and his words are strained." But she is my daughter."

I seal my eyes shut, squeezing out the spring of tears from my broken heart. The wind picks up and rapidly whips through my hair and clothes. Different smells fill my nostrils. Voices not belonging to Fable's shouts or Valese's sobs fill my ears. I let out a relieved sigh, knowing that when I open my eyes, I wont see either of their faces.


	9. The Real Time Traveller pt 1

My eyes are sealed tightly shut. I don't think I can open them!

A few tears manage to escape from the corners, which gives me some relief. I'm not crying from the pain of being betrayed, this is a new, more uncomfortable pain entirely!

Hot! It's hot!

My mouth stretches, and tears flood from my eyes as I open them. Blurred faces are sitting at the table with me, grinning evilly. My hands frantically fan at my face and I spit out something green and spicy from my tongue. A few of the women squeal. One laughs as the green food- - some type of pickle?- - hits her in the forehead.

Someone taps on my left shoulder and hands me a bottled water. I snatch it from her hands and crush my fingers into the plastic, drinking like my life depended on it.

"I told you not to eat it. . ." A girl with chocolate-colored skin, and pretty caramel curls, sings. She vanishes from view as she crawls under the table to retrieve the green pickle thing that had hit her moments before.

"What the hell was that!" I gasp, still feeling the burning sensation on my tongue. I reach out and take the small carton of milk sitting on the tray next to me.

"Oh, no. I wasn't going to drink that or anything." The girl replies sarcastically, while flipping her long red hair off her shoulders and rolling her eyes.

I choke on the milk, recognizing the girl with red hair immediately. She's the girl who sleeps on the bottom half of our bunk! She isn't wearing the same white shirt and pink camo pants I last saw her in, but it's definitely her.

"Some people can't handle jalapenos." A blond girl sitting across from me shrugs.

The first girl, with chocolate skin and caramel colored hair, grins as she tosses the half eaten jalapeno at the blond.

"Dammit Nakesha! It's stuck in my hair!"

"Some people can't handle jalapenos," Nakesha mocks, running out of the cafeteria before the blond can pour orange soda over her head.

I glance around the small cafeteria. This is definitely a college, nobody is in uniform and everyone looks to be over eighteen. Some students are talking quietly among their friends while drinking coffee, eating lunch, and going over notes they took in class. Others are tugging at their hair, blindly eating from their lunch tray while trying to figure out some difficult problem in their textbooks.

"Exams." The girl with red hair explains, noticing my particular interest in one boy with short grey or dark brown hair. The boy slams his book shut, leans back in his chair, and covers his hands over his face, either to block out the light or to ease a headache.

"Oh." I mumble, not sure on what I'm supposed to be doing. Absently, I reach out and take a bright red apple from the tray in front of me . Slowly, I rotate the apple in the palm of my hand, while wondering on what I should do next.

_"Biologically. . .no."_ Trunks' words echo in my head. _"But she is my daughter."_

She isn't my daughter. Then, why does Fable call me mommy? Was it all a trick? Did Trunks borrow her from Valese in order to trick me into believing him that we're married? Is that why I've been travelling into the future, so I'll be able to see Trunks' trick coming for once?

I slowly massage the finger that should have a wedding band there, or . . ._will_ have a wedding band there. That small gold ring was the only evidence I had to prove Trunks and I were actually married. If I could actually stay in one time for long, I'd have demanded to talk to my family, they would've told me if Trunks was lying or not. Especially Goten! The last time I checked, Valese was Goten's girlfriend, not Trunks! How could Valese cheat on my uncle and have a kid with Trunks? Does Goten even know about this? I have to warn him!

"Um. . .do you have a cell phone I can borrow?" I ask my bunkmate. She digs into her purse and hands me a pink cell phone with a keychain of a yokai with pointed ears. This isn't a conversation I want to have surrounded by people, so I exit the school and find a secluded spot beside the building. I quickly dial my Uncle's number and wait for him to answer.

One ring. Two rings. . . . Ten rings! Answer your phone Uncle Goten! After fifteen rings I decide my Uncle wont answer the phone, and quickly hang up. I could call Papa and ask him if Goten has been acting wierd at all. Grandma Chichi might know Valese's phone number, I could call her too.

My fingers hover over the numbers that have nothing to do with Grandma or Papa. There's only one person who knows practically everything about Goten. He's also the one person I really don't want to talk to, but he's involved in this. Whatever this is. Cursing, I dial Trunks' phone number.

A cell phone rings less than ten feet away from me. My breath catches, and I turn towards the noise.

Bulla and my bunkmate giggle as they run bare foot in the grass, 'racing' each other as they come to me. Their giggles are drowned out by the steady beating of my heart, and soon their bodies blur from my vision, until the man standing behind them is the only one I can see.

I can't see Trunks' face, since he's staring at the ringing cell in his palm, but I'd know that signature bowl-cut hairstyle of his anywhere. Whisps of hair fall away from his eyes as he raises his head, with the phone pressed against his ear. "Hello?"

He doesn't know this phone number or that I'm calling from it. He hasn't committed (to my knowledge) the awful things he's done to me and Goten in the future, but I forget all of that after hearing his calm, lazy voice. The hurt I had felt earlier intensifies, and so does my anger.

Bulla and my bunkmate finally reach me, both of them instantly fall silent. One of them asks me what's wrong, but I ignore her.

" Did you do it? Did you sleep with that little bitch yet?" I choke out, my voice sounding huskier than I've ever heard it. Bulla and my bunkmate exchange smiles. I must sound like a jealous girlfriend.

Behind them, I watch Trunks take on a puzzled look. " Who is this?"

I pause, taking a moment to reign in my anger.

" I think you might have the wrong phone number. . ." Trunks chuckles, glancing in my direction. He smiles once he notices me." I'm going to hang up now- -"

"Why wont Goten answer my calls?" I ask, sounding more in control. I must've also sounded more like myself since Trunks just blankly stares at me. Hearing that my uncle is involved takes the amusement out of Bulla. She presses her ear against the phone, hoping to gather as much of the information as she can. "It's because of you, isn't it?"

If Trunks were innocent, he would've said something like. _"Pan, why are you acting wierd?"_ or "_ Idiot. He must've lost his phone again."_ He doesn't say either of these things.

Bulla and my bunkmate badger me with questions after I hang up the phone, but I don't acknowledge them.

Trunks lowers his phone. His face is neutral, but his eyes are a contorted mix of anger, fear, sadness and. . . guilt.

* * *

_**I forgot to address this in the previous chapter, but yes this story was inspired by the movie(s) Premonition. It's not based on the movie, just inspired, along with every other time travelling flick I've watched. The semi was a coincidence, I figured it was the only vehicle big enough to take out a Saiyan. Would've been wierd if I had a random tank cruising down the road. Plus, I have issues with semis. And this story will not end like you think it will, 'Guest', her time travelling capabilities have nothing to do with psychosis. . . It's a dragonball reason, but I can't say anymore or I'll ruin the story.**_

_**How was this chapter? It would've been better if **_**someone**_** wasn't talking to me while I was writing, which ruined my train of thought.**_


	10. Miss Paris

Bulla gives me a curious look. I had a feeling she'd steal my bunkmate's cell phone to find out who I called, since I wont tell her, and Bulla just hates being left out of anything. Of course, I was smart enough to erase Trunks' phone number. I'm not a complete idiot.

"Let's go on a picnic!" Bulla suggests, sensing that Trunks and I aren't in a good mood. She hands back my bunkmate's cell phone.

" Andy, would you like to come along?" Bulla whisper's into Andy's ear." Please come. You can sit next to Trunks. We don't want Pan freaking out like she did last night."

Trunks- - having been blessed with super hearing like me- - perks up at this. He crosses his arms, tilts his head to the side, and listens intently, all while watching me. Refusing to let Trunks intimidate me, I fold my arms over my chest and glare at him, but I'm just as curious. Last night. . .what exactly did I do last night? Last night ( in the future) Trunks and I were in each other's embrace. . .naked. . . for a long time. . .

My face reddens and I look away from Trunks. He doesn't remember any of it since it hasn't happened yet, but I can't easily block it out of my mind. That night meant more to me than I will ever admit, and Trunks doesn't need to know that. He doesn't deserve to know my feelings, not after what he's done.

"Trunks straightened things out with me earlier on the phone," Bulla continues, a little hesitant." He and Pan aren't dating like I thought they were, I think that's what set her off last night when I told her she was. Pan has always hated my brother for being. . ._an ass_." She raises her voice slightly, and Trunks chuckles.

My head snaps up and I glare at him again. He's still as immature as I remember him being. I don't know who's worse, Husband Trunks or this one?

Andy smiles flirtingly." I think he has a nice ass."

I growl, clench my fists, and stomp far away from the annoying trio. Doesn't anyone care about me besides Bulla? I have a feeling all Andy heard was 'not dating' and 'Trunks' and 'ass!' At least I know what happened last night, it was the second time I time travelled, or hallucinated, or remembered- - or whatever is happening! Gah! I wish it would just stop! I don't want to find myself in some wierd place anymore! I just want to go home and have everything be normal again!

"Pan, wait!" Trunks commands, grabbing me by the wrist and turning me around to face him.

I sock him in the face. He takes a step back from the force.

_" Moron!"_ I want to scream while he spits blood out of his mouth." _What, did you think I left the group because I suddenly felt like taking a walk? You should've known I was mad!"_ He really should've. My ki was spiking all over the place. I probably could've transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time if I had tried.

"Have fun going on a picnic with your new girlfriend," I snarl, somehow making it sound like a threat, remembering the times I heard Mama sounding similar.

_"Go spend time with your friends if that's what you want."_ Mama would tell Papa on their days off. He would leave for a few minutes only to buy her some flowers. I always wondered what would happen if Papa ever chose to hang out with his friends instead of spending time with Mama. Now I know.

This threat is more of a promise. If Trunks goes on a picnic with Andy, I will never forgive him. He'll never see me again, I'd make sure of it.

"She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her!" Trunks cries, pinning me against a tree. His blue eyes blazing with anger." Why do you suddenly care who I date? Since when did you turn into a jealous, crazy ass bitch!"

He's right. I am jealous ( and most likely crazy) and it sucks! If things had gone how I planned, I wouldn't care who Trunks dates or sleeps with! He would just be a forgotten bully in my memory if things had happened like I wanted them to: Get that stupid ring off my face, go to my hair appointment, NOT almost get hit by a truck, and attend my graduation while looking forward to going to a college far away from Trunks!

That's all I ever wanted, a life without Trunks in it! Why? Why couldn't my life have gone like that instead? This is horrible! Everything I've gone through. . . Hell would be like a simple walk in the park.

"I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I repeat, screaming at the top of my lungs and squirming beneath his powerful hands, which is pressed tightly into my shoulders to keep me from running.

Trunks is careful not to show his emotions, but I can see the hurt in his eyes.

" I'm sorry. . . ."

" Shut up! Let me go!" Tears fall down my cheeks and I try to look everywhere else besides Trunks' face. His mournful voice has more impact on my heart then any look." Please, please just let me go. . ."

"I'm sorry." He whispers, pressing his forehead against mine. He kisses the tip of my nose and tosses all notions of appearing strong and masculine out the window.

He weeps.

" I didn't know how you felt about me. . .Pan if I had known, I never would've. . . . It was a mistake! I never thought Valese would. . . ." He shutters, and pulls me into him in a tight embrace.

"Why did you sleep with Valese?" I croak." She's my Uncle's girlfriend! He loves her more than anything!"

Trunks goes quiet, and he takes a step away from me. He looks over my shoulder, sensing Bulla coming towards us. We're too far away for her to have heard everything we said, but I'm sure she knows that it wasn't good. Not with Trunks and me shouting earlier, then crying. It's impressive she let us talk in private for this long without butting in and demanding to know every little detail.

"Goten is in a motel fifteen miles east from here. You should go seem him." Trunks smiles, using his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from my cheeks. Before I can ask him more about Valese, he leans in and passionately kisses me.

My knees buckle, and I fall to the ground.

"How do you do that?" I gasp, too light headed to get up.

" Tell me how you knew about Valese, and maybe I'll reveal the trick."

I shake my head. That's one secret I wont bother telling him again. According to him, time travel isn't possible without a time machine or some sort of scientific device. I doubt his opinions on time travel is any different from his future self's opinions.

Trunks crouches, winks, then lovingly pushes my bangs from my face.

The sound of Bulla's jingling earrings comes closer. Trunks waves goodbye to his sister, then walks away in the opposite direction.

His form disappears behind the length of the grass.

Will Trunks come back ? Where'd he go? Will I ever see him again?

* * *

A white wall takes the place where Trunks had been standing.

The grass disappears.

My body repositions itself while I continue to stare at the wall.

This must be how dirty laundry feels when it's being tossed around in the washing machine, at least that's how I feel, like I'm not in control of anything.

My head stays in the same position, staring off in the distance where Trunks had disappeared. A wooden surface takes the place of the grass, I think it's a desk. My hands fold under my chin to cushion myself from the hard, uncomfortable surface. My back bends, and I get the feeling the chair I'm sitting on is wooden too. It's so uncomfortable!

I scoot forward, so I'm sitting more on the edge. My butt and lower back hurts! why couldn't I have found myself on a massage bed with a dozen hunks to feed me grapes instead?

A waste basket appears on the floor, and different pictures form on the wall so there's barely any white space left. The cut-out comic strips and large hand-made coloring of the color wheel doesn't interest me as much as the painting in the center does, which is of a girl with a fish bowl over her head and goldfish with large eyes swimming around her. The girl's short, floating hair covers most of her face except her right eye, which is closed anyway.

She seems sorrowful, but looking at the painting. . . I can't help but feel asort of at peace. Of course, maybe the classical music playing somewhere in the room has something to do with that peaceful feeling too.

"Sensei?" A small voice asks from near the desk.

I close my eyes. Ugh, whoever it is just go away!

"Sensei, I have a question. . ." The kid- - a teen girl? - - taps her bony finger against the top of my head." I don't think I shaded this right. Look."

No, kid, I don't want to look!

"I think she's passed out." Another kid shouts from the back of the room.

"Mrs. Briefs is not like Mr. Sheen!"

"Pfft. How would you know?" The annoying boy retorts.

"Maybe she's dead." A kid from another side of the room pipes up. The room breaks into worried murmurs.

"I'm not dead!" I growl, sitting up in the uncomfortable chair. The girl near the desk, who could care less if I were alive or dead, pushes her sketchbook in front of me. I arch an eyebrow at her freckled face.

"So, I'm the sensei?"

She nods. " Yeah."

Great. I'm not a famous actress or a doctor's housewife after all. Well, this sucks.

"I should give Papa a call and apologise to him for all the mean things I ever said about him being a teacher. . ." I speak out loud, while looking at the drawing of a sphere in the girl's sketchbook. My left hand instinctively grabs a pencil from the first drawer of my desk, and I use it to point out easy mistakes and make simple changes." Ah, you don't have a light source. See? Your shading is all over the place. . ."

* * *

After helping the girl, I leave my desk and walk around the classroom, helping other students and complimenting on their work.

A few shift uncomfortably in their seats, and I take the hint. Nobody wants someone constantly looking over their shoulder while they're trying to draw and have private conversations that have nothing to do with the teacher.

I can't go back to my desk, it's uncomfortable and there are two pictures of Trunks and Fable there. Looking at their faces is too stressful, so I find myself a large piece of paper and a box of pastels, and sit at an empty desk away from the other students to color in peace.

The bell rings, interrupting the silence.

The students pile their sketchbooks on my desk before leaving the room, and some say,"Enjoy your lunch break, Mrs. Briefs" or "Bye, bye! See you tomorrow!"

I smile and wave at them, not sure what I'm supposed to be doing or where I'm supposed to be. Then, a familiar, blue-haired woman skips into the room, dressed in a pink jersey and sweatpants.

"Mrs. Patel. . ." A student (not mine) comes into the room, bowing politely at me, then focuses his attention on Bulla." I can't participate in P.E. today."- -the boy coughs, pretending to be sick.- -" I don't feel good."

"Okay." Bulla pats the boy on his shoulder." If there's anything you'd like to talk to me about, you know I'm here for you, right?"

The boy blushes, then nods. He bows politely to me again, then leaves.

"That poor boy," Bulla sighs, picking up the paper I had been working on earlier. Forgetting about Trunks and Fable didn't work, since I drew a little girl with curly brown hair standing in a field of purple flowers. " He's been skipping class everyday this week. I think the other boys have been teasing him about the weight he's gained. Sometimes I wish I could beat some sense into those punks." She sets the paper down.

"Mrs. Patel?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Bulla is MARRIED?

Bulla laughs." Oh that." She holds out her hand to show me the diamond ring on her finger." I gave Uub an ultimatum: either marry me, or break up. He made the right choice and bought me the most expensive ring." She frowns." He doesn't want to tell anyone yet, not until next fall and a couple weeks before the wedding date."

"Are you sure he loves you?" I blurt out.

Bulla rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going on my lunch break." Bulla throws a blue note card over my drawing." Mr. Sheen told me to give this to you, a student aide gave it to him on accident. You can join me in the lounge after your parent-teacher meeting ends."

Bulla tightens her pony tail and walks out the room.

I read the note.

_**Tuesday. 12: 15. Art room. Conference with a Ms. Paris.**_

I glance at the clock.

"Oh great. It's 12:10. How am I supposed to hold a conference?" I quickly put my drawing away in one of my desk drawers, which wastes a whole minute. Sighing, I sit in the uncomfortable chair and stare at the pictures of Trunks, Fable, and me.

Maybe I should jump out the window and fly home. I'm really not cut out to talk to one of my student's parents. Wow. I bet it's that annoying boy's mom. What was his name? I think it was Connor, the one who said I had passed out. Connor threw an eraser at me earlier and said it was an accident. It probably wasn't the first time he's acted up in class. Yeah, that's probably it. I highly doubt anyone is failing this class. This is literally one of those classes that require a lot of effort just to fail.

The steady clicking of heels in the hall prompts me to go to the windows. It doesn't take long to realise my plan of escaping is out. It's probably for the student's safety that the windows don't open wider than the width of a hand. Still, I force most of my right arm out the window, and try to squeeze my head through anyway.

"Um. . . ." A woman begins, knocking on the open door of the classroom.

"Hi. I'll be with you in a second ." I laugh to hide my panic. " I was just. . .checking something. . ."

My head wont budge when I try to pull away from the window.

" I'm stuck."


End file.
